The Random Fact Book of Annabeth Chase
by Lexie Daughter of Athena
Summary: Hello world! This is the amazing Percy Jackson! I have decided that instead of zoning out when my girlfriend Annabeth pops out her unlimited amount of random facts, that I would turn them into the world's greatest fact book! A random fact book. A bunch of one-shots based on random facts.
1. Intro

_Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, just having fun with it._

The Random Fact Book of Annabeth Chase

By Percy Jackson

Hello world! This is the amazing Percy Jackson! I decided that instead of zoning out when my girlfriend Annabeth, or as I like to call her Wise Girl, pops out random facts, that I would turn them into the world's greatest fact book! A _random_ fact book.

Now instead of organizing them by category (because that takes too much time) I am going to embrace the fact that this is a _random _fact book and put them in at random! Also I am going to include how the fact was brought up between Annabeth and I. Not only does this make it a book of memories for me, but it gives you a chance to spring them out in a similar way so you too can be known as an insane know-it-all to all of your friends! Not that Annabeth is an insane know-it-all or anything…

Note: Unless you have an insanely high IQ level, like Annabeth, you might have trouble reading, comprehending, and/or remembering the facts. Also I cannot be held responsible for mental breakdowns due to over absorption of facts.

~Percy Jackson


	2. Lions

_Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HOO only having fun with it._

**Lions**

Annabeth and I had just walked out of the New York Public Library, the only reason I was there was because Annabeth literally dragged me inside. We were just walking past the two stone lions when it started.

"Did you know the names of the lions are Patience and Fortitude? They were named by the mayor Fiorello LaGuardia."

"Like always no I didn't Wise Girl, but for once I think I know something you don't." She raised her eyebrow and had a look of doubt on her face, but she motioned for me to continue. "Did you know that the lions are automatons? And that they like to eat flying pigs?" I smirked remembering my battle with the Clazmonian Sow during the Titan War.

I was expecting Annabeth to look surprised or for her to go into shock, but she simply smirked at me. "Better luck next time Seaweed Brain, I did know that. I was there remember."

"Of course you did… When don't you?"

"Never."

"It was a rhetorical question."

"I know, but I felt it needed to be said. Now another thing about lions, did you know their roar can be heard up to five miles away? How about that a lion can run for short distances at 50 mph and leap as far as 36 feet? Or that—"

"Annabeth."

"Yes?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You're rambling again; and this time about lions."

She blushed, "Sorry, sometimes I just can't help it."

"You wouldn't be my Wise Girl if you could." I said rapping my arm around her waist and led her down the rest of the steps.

**Lexie: So a little info now about this fanfic. This idea just popped into my head and I thought "I must write this!" So I decided I would! If you have any facts feel free to submit them, I'd love to use them. Most chapter will be short, but there will be a lot of them, I mean its Annabeth come on she has an endless amount of facts. **


	3. Leadership

_Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HOO_

**Leadership**

"Annabeth?" I groaned. We we're currently in Cabin Three, I was lying on my bunk with my arm thrown over my face, and Annabeth was sitting on the bed opposite mine.

"Hmm?" I glanced over at her a saw her reading a book. Nothing out of the ordinary there.

"_Annabeth?" _I groaned again, this time stretching her name out longer.

"That's nice Percy." She didn't even look up from the book.

"Annabeth!" I shouted.

"What!?" She asked annoyed, finally looking up from her book.

"Why am I always the one that ends up having to lead?" I glanced over at her and saw a genuinely annoyed look on her face.

"Well did you know," I internally groaned, "In ancient Rome, it was considered a sign of leadership to be born with a crooked nose?"

"_Okay _what does that have to do with anything?"

"You asked why you we're always made a leader."

"Yeah, but I don't have a crooked nose."

She cocked her head. "Are you sure Percy? It looks pretty crooked to me." I could see her trying hard not to smirk.

"I do not!" I protested.

"I dunno Percy." She said no longer fighting back her smirk.

"Well-" he thought for a moment, "Well _you_ have a crooked nose."

"I'm fine with that, if it means being a leader, and would you look at that I am one."

I groaned into my pillow.

I heard Annabeth get off the other bed, she came over and got right next to my ear, "But if it makes you feel any better, I think your nose is cute." I couldn't help the grin that spread to my face.


	4. Heinz 57

_Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, if I did there would be no cliffhangers._

"Hey Annabeth, would you pass the ketchup please?"

"Yeah here." She said handing me the bottle of Heinz 57. We were currently sitting in a booth at a local burger joint having lunch together.

"Thanks." I said taking it from her and applying it to my burger and fries. After adding the ketchup I placed the bottle down and took a bite out of my burger. I looked back at the bottle of ketchup and got lost in thought.

"Percy what are you thinking about? You have that 'I'm so totally lost' look on your face." Annabeth asked breaking me out of my trance.

"Why is it called Heinz _57_? What does the number 57 have to do with ketchup?" I asked not taking my eyes off the bottle of ketchup.

I heard Annabeth sigh, and I didn't have to look at her to know she was rolling her eyes. "Although Heinz was manufacturing more than 60 products at the time, Henry Heinz, the founder, thought 57 was a lucky number. So, he began using the slogan '57 Varieties' in all his advertising. Today the company has more than 5,700 products around the globe, but still uses the magic number of '57.' Any more questions?"

"Yeah how do you get the ketchup in the glass bottle out faster?" I asked hitting the back of the bottle in attempt to quicken the process.

Annabeth sighed and grabbed the bottle out of my hands and then hit the neck of the bottle a few times and out came the ketchup. "There…happy?"

I stared at her open mouthed. "How did you—"

She smirked at me. "It's simple just apply a firm tap to the sweet spot on the neck of the bottle— the '57.' Congratulations Percy you are now part of the 11% of people who know the secret."

"Is there anything you _don't_ know?"

"Yes, I have no idea what goes on in that head of yours."

"No one does."

**Lexie: Good old Heinz 57. That trick to get the ketchup out fast is true so welcome to the 11% of people who know that worldwide. Also I was wondering, instead of having a lot of really short chapters with one topic, would you rather have chapters that have multiple topics? So one chapter would be equal to the first three chapters combined, instead of them being individual. Tell me what you would prefer. Thanks for all the reviews!**


	5. Cheating

_I do not own PJO or HOO._

**Cheating**

"Ugh! This is so unfair!" I shouted as I stormed into my apartment.

"What is it this time?" Annabeth asked as I stormed into the living room.

"We had our final exam today at school, and this guy was _so_ obviously cheating off of my paper!"

"Well he must not be very bright if he thought cheating off of you was a good idea." She said smirking.

"Yeah—Wait a second!" I glared at her.

"I'm kidding. But did he get caught?"

"Thankfully yes, but the teacher just took up his paper and said he was going to grade what he had finished. Which was the majority of the test…"

"Well this guy is lucky he doesn't live in Bangladesh, kids as young as 15 can be jailed for cheating on their finals there."

"I wish they had that law here…. Actually no I don't." She raised an eyebrow. "Not that I ever cheated on a final or anything."

"Uhuh, whatever you say Percy."

"What!? Not all of us have insanely high IQ levels like you." I protested.

"However true that may be, we _all_ have the ability to _study_."

"You actually do that."

"Typical teenage-boy." She muttered. "Yes Percy, I actually study for tests." She said as if she were talking to a young child.

"Whatever Brainiac."

"Whatever Cheater."


	6. Brains

_I do not own PJO or HOO_

**Brains**

"Admit it!"

"Never!"

"Admit that I'm smarter than you or else!"

"Or else what?"

Annabeth was currently on the floor with her arms pinned above her head, while I was straddling her and pinning her arms above her head.

"Or else I'll tickle you."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." She didn't budge. "Okay you asked for it…" I started to move one of my arms when she cracked.

"Okay okay! I admit you have a larger brain than I do!"

Satisfied with the answer, I got off of her and helped her to her feet. "Now see, that wasn't so hard."

"Well it's true."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion; that was not the response I was expecting.

She smirked, "The Neanderthal's brain _is_ bigger than the modern day person's brain."

It took me a couple of seconds to figure out what she meant, but by the time I did she had already bolted out the door and down the hall.

"I knew something was up when she gave in so easily. Oh you are so going to get it Wise Girl." And then I jogged out the door after her.


	7. Diet Coke

_I do not own PJO or HOO._

**Diet Coke**

"Ah, Coke is the second best drink in the world." I sighed as I took another drink from my can of coke.

"Second best? Second to what? Nectar?" Annabeth asked from beside me.

"Second best to _blue _Coke."

"Whatever you say Seaweed Brain." She said rolling her eyes.

"You know what I don't get…"

"Yeah a lot of things." I ignored her

"Why does Mr. D drink _Diet _Coke? Why not regular Coke? He's been drinking for practically his entire life!"

"I don't think he's been drinking it for that long Percy."

"Okay fine, more like 100 years, but still why _Diet_!?"

"Hate to break it to you Percy, but Diet Coke was invented in 1982."

"So…"

"So he's only been drinking it for 30 years at the most."

"Fine I was close."

"You were off by 70 years."

"Why do I even bother!? Anything that involves math, language, science, arts, and anything else academic you beat me every time."

"I beat you at _everything_ Seaweed Brain, not just academics; never forget that."

"I give up!"

"You tell yourself that every day and yet you don't stop."

"Hey wait you never answered my question. Why does he drink _Diet_ Coke?"

**Lexie: I personally prefer Sprite myself. What about you!? What's your favorite soda!?**


	8. Monopoly

_I do not own PJO or HOO._

**Monopoly**

"Haha you landed on 'Boardwalk' pay up!" I gloated.

"The only reason you are winning is because you had the luck of landing on Boardwalk first and buying it."Annabeth grumbled.

Annabeth and I were currently in my living room playing one of the most evil games in history _monopoly._ I, surprisingly, was winning; and Annabeth was not happy.

"You can call it luck, but I choose to call it skill. Now pay up! You owe me….umm."

"I say we should make it a rule that if you can't figure out how much is owed then they don't have to pay."

"No no! You owe umm…. Oh! You owe $2000!"

"Stupid hotels… Fine here's your money." She grumbled and threw the money at me, which I gladly picked up.

"Is this what winning feels like? I wouldn't know. But I'm loving this! Look at all this money!" I exclaimed and threw some of the paper money in the air. "I wish I had this much money in real life."

"Did you know, more Monopoly money is printed in a year, than real money is printed throughout the world?"

"How hard do you think it would be to swap places with Mr. Monopoly?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "And you do know that there is only $15,140 in each box, well at least in the classic version. You make more than that in a year."

"Well yeah in a _year_, do you have _$15,140_ just lying around? I don't think so, but Mr. Monopoly does."

"Actually it's the _bank_ that has all the money, not Mr. Monopoly. And on average most banks here, in the real world, carry around $50 million in deposits, and keep about $1 million at hand."

"So I should get a job at a bank?"

"The only way you can get instantly rich Percy is by winning the lottery or if you discover oil or something. And because your luck is horrible you can rule out winning the lottery."

"So all I have to do is discover oil!"

"Pretty much, but it's not that— Hey where are you going?" Annabeth asked as I got up off the floor.

"I'm making a phone call!" I called from the kitchen while dialing in a number.

"Who could you possibly be calling!?"Annabeth called back, but just then the person picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hazel, how would you like to help me get rich?"

"Goodbye Percy."

**Lexie: Okay so you got a few random facts in there. What's your favorite board game? Mine is **_**Trouble.**_


	9. Dreams

_I do not own PJO or HOO._

**Dreams**

"So guess what I had last night." I said as I came into the kitchen.

"Please tell me it wasn't one of _those_ dreams, I really don't want to have to start worrying about the fate of the world again." Annabeth groaned from the table.

"Okay then I won't tell you."

"Percy!"

"I'm just kidding Wise Girl. It was a good dream, you were in it."

"Oh was I? What kind of dream was it? What happened?" She smirked.

"I'd really rather not say… it's not that big of a deal though."

"You're blush says different."

"See I don't need to tell you what happened, you're smart enough to figure it out on your own!"

"You know, scientists say that the higher your IQ level is the more you dream."

"I must have a really high IQ level then!" I joked.

"I think you're the exception to that though Seaweed Brain."

"Oh shut up!" I groaned, "So you dream a lot then?"

"As a matter of fact I do. You'd never believe the dream I had last night, you were in it…"She said innocently, but the smirk on her face said differently.

I gulped, "I-I was?"

"Mhmm. It was just you and me, alone…"She said getting up and walking up towards me.

"W-what happened in it?"

"Oh I think you know… but I'll tell you it was a long dream… defiantly longer than most dreams are, which is about two to three seconds." By this point I had lost my ability to speak.

She danced her finger across my chest and spoke slowly. "And you know it was pretty vivid too… I was so upset when I woke up because it wasn't real."

I groaned.

"I would blame Morpheus for these dreams," she put her arms around my neck, "But I think it would be better to thank him."

**Lexie: So two facts about dreams, sorry if you don't approve of what kind of dreams I am implying, but I couldn't resist. What's your most vivid or interesting dream? **


	10. Random Facts I

_I do not own PJO or HOO._

Hello world, it's me Percy Jackson yet again! So guess what Annabeth just caught me doing? That's right she caught me writing about her random facts. And surprisingly she didn't hit me, not even a little bit. But she did have an awesome idea, nothing new there, she said every couple of chapters I should have one chapter filled with just facts, because there are just so many! So this is one of those chapters. Enjoy!

**Random Facts: 1**

1. Humans blink over 10,000,000 times a year.

2. The average person laughs 13 times a day.

3. Men are six times more likely to be struck by lightning than women. (Annabeth told me that one after I told her Thalia shot me with lightning)

4. Apples are more effective than caffeine in keeping people awake in the morning.

(I was told this one morning when we ran out of coffee and I was complaining.)

5. The electric chair was invented by a dentist.

6. The least common birthday in America is May 22nd.

7. A crocodile cannot stick its tongue out.

(Annabeth and I we're at the zoo and I might have been teasing one of the crocodiles.)

8. Human thigh bones are stronger than concrete.

9. Your thumb is as big as your nose.

10. It only takes seven pounds of pressure to rip your ears off.

(Do NOT try at home!)

11. A woman's heart beats faster than a man's.

12. Leonardo da Vinci was dyslexic, he often wrote his name backwards.

(He was a Son of Athena.)

13. When you are looking at someone you love, your pupils dilate.

(I made a comment about how Annabeth's eyes were dilating; she said mine were doing the same.)

14. In a hot climate, you can sweat up to three gallons of water a day.

15. It's impossible to sneeze with your eyes open.

**Lexie: If you want I can write one-shots for some of the facts listed above, just request which one. Which fact did you find the most interesting?**


	11. Birthdays

_I do not own PJO or HOO._

**Birthdays**

"Oh how about this?" Annabeth asked holding up a blue shirt.

"That's not really Paul's style…"

"Percy we have been here for three hours! Paul's birthday is less than two weeks away; you need to find him something!"

"I know! But I don't know what to get him! What would you get your English teacher/Step-dad?"

"I don't know… a necktie? It is the most common present for fathers, and don't all teachers wear them?"

"I guess that will work, but what kind of tie? There are so many! I mean just look at all of these! There's a stripped one, one with polka-dots, one with blowfish, and – Wait a second!" I said going back to the previous tie.

"What?" Annabeth asked, "Did you find something?"

I held up the tie with the blowfish pattern.

"Percy you can't be serious." She said smiling, "You're really going to get Mr. _Blowfis _a necktie with a _blowfish_ pattern."

"That is _exactly_ what I am going to get him Wise Girl."

"Well as long as it gets us out of the store. Come on let's buy this and go."

"I'm right behind you."

"So when exactly is Paul's birthday? I need to make sure I don't schedule anything then?" Annabeth asked while we were waiting in line.

"Um, oh it's May 22nd."

"May 22nd. That's the most uncommon birthday in the United States."

"It is?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah there are on average only 10,259 births yearly on that day; the most common birthday is October 5th."

"Really?"

"Yeah on average there are 12,576 people born each year on October 5th."

"I wonder why it's such a common birthday." I said looking over at Annabeth, she was struggling to keep a straight face.

"It because people like to start the New Year with a _bang._"

**Lexie: So I had a request to write this one and I added more to it as well. The New Year thing is true, about nine months after New Years is October 5****th****. I actually had to do a lot of research on this topic I couldn't find the averages ANYWHERE! I was wondering do you guys want me to respond to your reviews? And if I do the one about the crocodile from the last chapter do you want it to be only about crocs, or other zoo animals? When is your birthday? Mine is February 22! **


	12. Electric Chair

_I do not own PJO or HOO… this one's for you Aasha!_

**Electric Chair**

"Annabeth, do we have to go to the dentist?" I wined from the passenger seat of the car.

"Yes Percy, you need to go! You need to go twice a year."

"But I don't need to I mean look at my teeth!" I said pointing to my teeth, "Have you ever seen a better pair of pearly whites?"

"Percy, I have met Apollo, and I'm sorry, but your teeth are nowhere near as good as his."

"But that's not fair! He's a god! He can make his teeth as shiny as he wants!"

"Percy what is the big deal? It's just the dentist." Annabeth asked as she turned the corner.

"I just don't like the dentist okay." I said shrugging.

"Wait a second; is the great Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus, afraid of the dentist?" She asked her eyes glancing at me in the rearview mirror.

"No!" I protested.

"You are! Why are you scared of the dentist?" She asked.

"I don't know, I just am… Why are _you_ scared of spiders?" I asked accusingly.

"That's different I have my mom to blame for that, but last time I checked Poseidon didn't curse some dentist."

"Well maybe I just know something you don't for once." I said stubbornly crossing my arms, she raised an eyebrow. "Okay fine."

"But Percy you have no reason to be afraid of the dentist, they are smart people. In fact it was a dentist that invented the electric chair."

I stiffened. "T-the electric chair? You mean the thing they used to kill prisoners who received the death sentence?"

"Yeah that exactly."

"Turn this car around now!"

**Lexie: I hope you enjoyed that Foxbracken. So does anyone else have one of those silly fears that they just can't explain? Mine is spiders. Should I rename this Dentist?**


	13. Owls

_I do not own PJO or HOO._

**Owls**

"Okay what is it with Athena and owls?" I asked from Annabeth's bunk.

Annabeth, who was at her desk, looked up and gave me a weird look, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Why are owls her sacred animal? What about the owl makes it so wise?" I asked propping myself up on my elbows to look at her.

"Are you seriously asking me this?"

"Yes?" I said uncertainly.

Annabeth sighed. "Owls have always been considered symbols of wisdom, rather than intellectually wise, though, owls are connected with the wisdom of the soul. During battle an owl always sits on Athena's blind side, so that she can see the whole truth."

"Okay I get that, but what quality makes the owl wise? There has to be something that makes Athena like them so much?"

"How did this question even come to your mind?"

"That," I said pointing to the owl carving above the doorframe, "has been staring at me for the past hour."

"You're kidding right?"

"Answer the question!"

"Fine! One reason is their ability to see and hunt at night. Also owls' eyes because of their size and color are considered both intelligent and intimidating." She said in a frustrated tone, but then began to mumble, "And this is a matter of opinion, but I think the owls' expression usually looks annoyed in a '_did you really just ask that?' _way or in a '_you are so stupid', _way—"

"So the expression you usually have." I stated. She gave me a glare, "Sorry, continue."

"But I think that expression is really similar to my mother's." She mumbled and looked around the room.

"Yeah, I think I agree with that. But I still don't see what makes owls so much better than other birds."

"Well owls are the only birds that can see the color blue."

"Well if they can see blue, then they're okay in my book."

**Lexie: So you got a few facts in there about owls, not sure how I feel about this chapter. Does anyone else agree with the owls have that annoyed look on their face? What's your favorite bird? Mine is, well the owl. **


	14. Dilating

_I do not own PJO or HOO. _

**Dilating**

We broke away gasping. Annabeth's face was flushed and her lips were red and bruised. We were both on my bed; I was on my back with Annabeth straddling my hips.

I was trying to figure out how this happened; he remembered they had gone to his cabin after their walk on the beach, then Annabeth sat down on his bed to read, I sat down next to her and it's kind of a blur after that.

She rested her forehead on mine and we locked eyes. Her eyes were blown wide, only a thin ring of the dark stormy grey was visible.

"I love you too." She said breathlessly. I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion. _Did I say something and not notice it?_ She must have noticed and laughed before pecking me on the lips and sitting up resting her hands on my chest.

"Your eyes are dilated." She said like it would explain everything.

I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at her. "So are yours, but what does our eyes dilating have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Eyes dilate when you look at someone you love." She explained, "It's an adrenaline reaction. When you look at someone you're attracted to your eyes will dilate, it's partly because of arousal, which I'm sure is happening to you," she mumbled the last part, "And people find dilated eyes attractive weather you know it or not."

"I can agree with that, your eyes are dilated and I find you _extremely _attractive." I whispered in her ear causing her to shiver.

"But there's an even more obvious sign that you're attracted to me…" I raised an eyebrow; I could hear the smirk in her voice, but I nodded.

"It's even more obvious that you're attracted when I can feel your erection."

**Lexie: Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated finals were last week, and there's been a lot of scrambling around because of the holidays. But I finally got a chance to write. (I'm supposed to be wrapping presents, don't tell anyone.) Next chapter is a "Random Facts chapter" So submit your facts. Are there any obvious signs your boyfriend/girlfriend have that show they like you. I don't have a boyfriend so the answer is no for me.**


	15. Random Facts II

_I do not own it PJO or HOO._

**Random Facts II**

1. Only two animals can see behind themselves without turning their heads. The rabbit and the parrot. (I said my mom had eyes in the back of her head.)

2. When you sneeze, all bodily functions stop, even your heart.

3. The average person swallows eight spiders in their sleep each year. (Annabeth was asleep and woke up to a spider on her shoulder.)

4. Only 7% of the population is left-handed.

5. The coat hanger is 44 inches long when straightened out.

6. People do not get sick from cold weather; it's from being indoors a lot more.

7. A quarter has 119 grooves around the edge, a dime has 118.

8. The average person falls asleep within seven minutes.

9. Grapes explode if you put them in the microwave them at him. (Annabeth and I got bored one day.)

10. Sleeping on one's side is the most common sleeping position.

11. A group owls is called a Parliament.

12. Carnivorous animals will not eat another animal that has been struck by lightning. (Thalia paid us a visit.)

13. Car horns and the dial tone of a normal telephone are in the key of F.

14. The national anthem of Greece has 158 versus. No one in Greece has memorized all 158 versus.

15. There only four words in the English language which end in "-dous": tremendous, horrendous, stupendous, and hazardous. (I somehow managed to use all four words in the same sentence.)

**Lexie: Hey guys, Merry Christmas. I hope you guys got a lot of good presents. I know I did. In fact I'm using one right now; the Dragon NaturallySpeaking software. That might come in handy. I also got Taylor Swift concert tickets! I'm REALLY happy about that. But I got something that'll come in handy for you guys also; it'll mean faster updates, it's a game called **_**Wise Alec **_**it**_**'s**_** a family trivia game with over 1000 questions, that's over 1000 facts! Which fact did you find most interesting? I thought number 12 was pretty interesting. I think I'll right about that one and number nine. Any other requests?**


	16. Olympus Mons

_I do not own PJO or HOO._

**Olympus Mons **

"Annabeth, do we to have to go to Olympus?" I asked as we walked towards the Empire State Building.

"Yes Percy we have to, it's not the end of the world. I mean it's not like we're going to Mars or anything." She said rolling her eyes.

"Mars? What does Mars have to do with Olympus?" I asked stopping in place and pulling on Annabeth's hand.

She sighed and glanced over her shoulder at the Empire State Building and then back to me, "Percy, the tallest mountain in this solar system is Olympus Mons which is on Mars. _Olympus Mons_ is Latin for Mount Olympus. It is three times the size of Mount Everest, and is seven times the size of Mount Olympus here on Earth, and 47.7 times the size of the Empire State Building. It is the second largest mountain that we know of. Any more questions?"

"Yeah, why did they name it after Mount Olympus?"

She gave me an annoyed look, but continued "Well, as you know Mount Olympus was the home of the gods, it is also the tallest mountain in Greece. Because Olympus Mons is the tallest mountain on Mars and in the solar system they named it after a mountain worthy of the gods." She paused for a moment and scrunched her eyebrows in thought, "I also suspect though that the discoverer was a demigod, but I'm not positive."

"How does that mind of yours work?"

"What you mean?" She laughed giving me an odd look.

I motioned first to start walking again, "Well I mean one moment we're talking about going to the Empire State building and then all of a sudden we're talking about Olympus Mons on Mars. How does that happen?"

"ADHD of course." She said giving me a _well duh _look, and then walked inside.

"Yeah that's what it is." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes, and followed her inside.

**Lexie: This wasn't a very interesting chapter, but hey it's the best I can do with a headache and cough. That's a really bad excuse… Oh well. It's kind of weird writing my stories by saying it's, I usually don't read out loud at all, but now I'm not reading anything! I'm writing it out loud! With a cough mind you, it sucks; I hate being sick. Anyone else sick right now? It will make me feel little bit better knowing that I'm not the only one.**


	17. Lightning

_I do not own PJO or HOO_

**Lightning**

"I'll get it!" I called to Annabeth as I walked towards the door which was being knocked on persistently. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I shouted to the person at the door.

As I reached for the door and my hand made contact with the knob I felt a shock go up my arm. Now this wasn't your ordinary shock that you get from making contact with something, this was a shock that launched me off my feet and down the hall.

"Percy? Is someone there?" I heard Annabeth call from the living room.

"Yeah… I think it's for you." I groaned.

"What? You don't think I'd come to visit my cousin?"

"Thalia, you and I both know that you would never pay me a visit on free will."

"Good point Kelp Head."

"Hey Thals, what are you doing here?" Annabeth called while walking into the hall.

"We were in the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop by." She said stepping over me and walking into the living room of my apartment.

"Sure come on in." I mumbled as Annabeth helped me up, and we walked into the living room.

"So what's been going on with you two? I'm not going to be an aunt yet am I?" She called from the couch raising an eyebrow. Annabeth and I blushed furiously. "Mhm, that's what I thought."

"Thalia!" Annabeth exclaimed turning even redder, "I'm not pregnant! You think I would let that happen? I'm not stupid, we use protection! And technically you wouldn't be an aunt; you'd be a second cousin."

"Oh so you _have _gone that far." Thalia said smirking. Annabeth was about to protest, but Thalia stopped her. "I already knew."

Annabeth had confused look on her face, "Um, how exactly?"

"Annabeth, I'm the lieutenant of Artemis, I can tell if a girl is a maiden or not. And you are not." Thalia explained.

"Oh gods, so you knew the day we first—"Thalia nodded. Annabeth turned to me, her face extremely red "I told you we should have waited until after camp or at least until the Hunters left!"

"Okay can we _please _change the subject?" I begged, my face turning red.

"Yes please; so Thalia, have you guys been hunting anything interesting lately?"

"No not really, but something weird did happen the other day."

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"Well the other day we were out hunting for food for the wolves, we had been tracking a deer for a while but we couldn't get in a close enough range to shoot it. Every time we tried it would run. So I did my little daughter of Zeus thing and zapped it."

"You struck a deer with lightning?" I asked.

"Yes Kelp Head, just like I did to you."

"You struck Percy with lightning?" Annabeth asked looking shocked. (Pardon the pun.)

"You never told her?" Thalia asked raising an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged. "It didn't seem important."

"When did this happen?" Annabeth asked breaking into the conversation.

"Well I mean it was bound to happen eventually. It happened the day after you were captured when we were getting Nico and Bianca, the Capture the Flag game between Hunters and Campers." I explained.

"Well men are six times more likely to be struck by lightning than women are." She shrugged. "Anyways Thalia you were saying."

"Right so when we went to feed the deer to the wolves the refused to eat it. Wouldn't even touch it. What kind of carnivore wouldn't want to eat meat?" Thalia asked throwing her up hands in frustration.

"You got me." I shrugged.

"Oh it's simple. You said you hit the deer with lightning right?" Annabeth said to Thalia.

"Um yeah."

"Well carnivorous animals will not eat another animal that has been struck by lightning."

"Really?" Thalia asked looking at her.

"If it comes from Annabeth then it has to be true." I said.

"That is very true." She said pointing a finger at me. "But gods that sucks."

"Well you can always strike Percy with lightning if you want to." Annabeth said trying to comfort Thalia.

"Yeah… Hey wait a second!"

"Thanks Annabeth I'll keep that in mind." She said getting up off the couch. "Well I better get going, so I'll let you two get back to your _fun._ Remember I don't want to be an aunt yet." She said from the door.

"Second cousin!" Annabeth shouted back blushing again.

"Try not to have too much fun you two!" and with one last smirk she left leaving Annabeth and I with bright red faces.

**Lexie: Wow! This was actually pretty long. 761 words. And I only had two facts in there! I think it was because I had three people rather than two people in this chapter. With Thalia I feel that things need to be made awkward for Percy and Annabeth, because she's the annoying best friend/cousin, so I did just that! Sorry to hear you're sick too ****converselover20204, hope you get well soon. So anyone here ever been struck by lightning or know anyone who has been? I haven't, and I hope it will stay that way!**


	18. Sleep

_I do not own PJO or HOO_

**Sleep**

"Annabeth."

"Mmm not now Percy…"

"Annabeth."

"Percy." She moaned into her pillow

"Annabeth!"

"What!?" She sat up rubbing her eyes and looked around the room, "Where are you? I need to punch you."

"I'm in the Iris Message Wise Girl."

"Ugh I'll get you later. Now what is so important that you needed to wake me up? I already don't get enough sleep just from redesigning Olympus."

"I can't sleep." If looks could kill I would have died right then and there.

"And you found that waking me up would fix it?" She asked figuratively.

"Um…yes?"

She sighed and put her hair up in a sloppy ponytail and then turned on her lamp. "If my roommate wakes up I blame you." She leaned against the headboard of her bed and crossed her legs, and then she looked at me and asked, "So what's wrong?"

"I can't sleep."

"Well no duh Seaweed Brain, we covered that already. _Why_ can't you sleep?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"Okay well what have you tried to do to get to sleep?"

"Umm call you…"

"You are so dead next time I see you. How long have you been trying to get to sleep? The average person falls asleep in seven minutes. Right now it's…" She glanced at the clock on her nightstand. "4:32! I have to get up in an hour and 28 minutes for school!

"Sorry…."

"You do realize teens should get 9 ¼ hours of sleep right?" She raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Umm…"

"Well guess what I'm getting nowhere near that much sleep; I usually go to bed at two. Sometimes even now!"

I yawned, "Umm Annabeth."

"And I don't even get to sleep in on the weekends and get to catch up on sleep! No I have to get up and design some stupid temple or statue for another god, who chances are doesn't even like me."

"Annabeth you're going to wake your roommate." She ignored me.

"Did you know that 90% of teens don't get enough sleep? It's because just like our bodies our brains are changing as well. We go through something called _Phase Shift, _what happens is that our brain release _melatonin,_ the brain sleep hormone—"

"Isn't that some sort of drug you take to help you fall asleep?"

"Well yes, but not the point. Like I was saying our brains release melatonin about 90 minutes later than everyone else so we don't fall asleep until later. And when it's time for us to wake up for school our brain is still releasing the melatonin and that is why we don't exactly 'function' well in the morning—Percy? Percy?"

I was out. Nothing like a ranting Annabeth to put you right to sleep.

**Lexie: So guess who is currently up at 4:55am? That's right, me!? You might be wondering why I am up at practically 5 in the morning, and I'll tell you. I feel like crap. I can't breathe, I keep coughing, and I can't find a comfortable position in my bed. I hate nights like these. But yeah what better way to complain about my sleep problems than to write a one-shot about it. But to all my fellow teens out there this is all true so take it into consideration. If you don't I will be very upset because of all the time I spent researching it. Oh look now its 5:01, well I'm going to try to go to bed. Night.**


	19. Tootsie Pop

_I PJO or HOO._

**Tootsie Pop**

"Mr. Owl, how many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop?"

Let's find out. A One... A two-HOO... A tha-three…_ Crunch."_

"How many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop? The world may never know."

Annabeth and I were sitting on the couch watching TV when the commercial came on.

"Ms. Owl," I said turning to Annabeth with a smirk on my face, "how many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop?"

"Really Percy?"

"Yes Annabeth, but it's okay if you don't know," I said smirking, "I mean the world may never know, so it's not your fault that you don't know."

"The truth is the world really may never know. There are too many factors that are at hand, such as a person's mouth size, or the amount of saliva they produce."

"There has to have been some people who attempted it, how many licks did it take them?"

"Well at the University of Cambridge students performed a study and concluded that it takes 3,481 licks to get to the center, but at Purdue University using a "licking machine" they concluded that it takes an average of 364 licks to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop."

"A licking machine?"

"Yeah I know I know weird. But it took an average of 252 licks when performed by 20 volunteers. At the University of Michigan they concluded it takes 411 licks. There have been so many experiments, and so many different outcomes, the world may never really know."

"Are you serious? That sucks."

"Sorry Seaweed Brain."

"Some owl you are."

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not a bird." She said sarcastically.

"Hey I'll be right back;" I said getting up, "I'm going to go make a phone call."

"Percy what are you up to?"

"Oh nothing, just going to call Rachel..."

**Lexie: Wow **_**my bff is a vampire freak **_**that is a really interesting dream; I have had a few like that, being on the Argo with the seven. I just had to respond to your review. But I'm going to take the time now to say thank you all SO much for all of your reviews and support for this story, I'm so glad you like it so much. I have a question; do you guys want me to respond to each of your reviews at the end of each chapter? Because I feel kind of bad for not doing that, but do know that I do read your reviews, and I really appreciate them. So have any of you attempted to find out how many licks it takes? I have, but I always end up biting it before I get to the center. It's**


	20. Random Facts III

_I do not own PJO or HOO_

**Random Facts III**

1. It took Leo Tolstoy six years to write "War & Peace". (Annabeth was reading it for the umpteenth time.)

2. Karaoke means "empty orchestra" in Japanese. (A restaurant we went to was having Karaoke Night.)

3. The king of hearts is the only king without a moustache.

4. Elephants are the only mammals that can't jump.

5. The human heart creates enough pressure to squirt blood 30 feet (9 m). (Do NOT try at home.)

6. The international telephone dialing code for Antarctica is 672. (I might have accidentally called someone there rather than the pizza place.)

7. Police dogs are trained to react to commands in a foreign language; commonly German but more recently Hungarian. (The cops were after us, well me, again.)

8. Stressed is Desserts spelled backwards. (We were lost because I misread the map.)

9. You burn more calories sleeping than you do watching TV. (I hadn't moved from the couch all day.)

10. The word "nerd" was first used by Dr. Seuss in "If I Ran the Zoo." (I called Annabeth a nerd.)

11. The United States has never lost a war in which mules were used. (We were watching the news.)

12. Robert E. Lee, of the Confederate Army, remains the only person, to this day, to have graduated from the West Point military academy without a single demerit. (We were watching the Navy vs. Army game.)

13. The Great Chicago Fire of 1871 did start in a barn belonging to Patrick and Katherine O'Leary. The O'Leary's house was one of the few that survived the fire.

14. The first Ford cars had Dodge engines. (I couldn't decide which brand of car I wanted.)

15. The Roman emperor Caligula made his horse a senator.

**Lexie: Don't you guys just love random facts? They make you feel so smart! Number 12 is for Sean Son of Athena, just to get on your nerves. I dare any of you to do fact #6, anyone who does will get a shout out from me and a chapter dedicated to them, be sure to tell me if anyone picks up or what happens.**

**So you guys remember how I have been sick right? Well I went to the doctor yesterday... guess what I have. The flue! Yay flu season. But this is good for all of you, because I am in solitary confinement until I am well again with nothing to do but write and watch movies on my laptop and sleep. So do I have any requests? What was your favorite fact? **


	21. Toilet Paper

_I do not own PJO or HOO._

**Toilet Paper**

"Percy…" I heard Annabeth call from down the hall.

"Annabeth? Is everything okay?" I asked from my spot on the couch in the living room.

"Um… could you come here please?"

"Yeah sure… Um… Where exactly are you?" I asked getting up.

"In the bathroom…" It sounded like she was blushing.

"Oh…"

I walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. "Um Annabeth, is everything alright? This is the one of those _girl _emergencies right? Because I have no idea where you keep any of that stuff…"

"Percy! No! I'm just out of toilet paper... Can you please get me some? It's in the laundry room." She called from inside.

"Oh. Toilet paper. Uh yeah I'll go get you some."

I walked to the small laundry room of Annabeth's apartment, and over to where she stored extra bottles of shampoo, Band-Aids, and of course toilet paper.

"Oh crap." I said after searching for a roll of toilet paper, which evidently was not there.

"The neighbors, maybe they have some." I said and bound for the door.

I walked her to the neighbor's door and knocked and stood there awkwardly waiting for them to answer.

An old lady, that didn't even reach the height of my shoulder, answered the door.

"Yes young man? Can I help you with anything?"

"Um hi, I'm Percy, your neighbor Annabeth's boyfriend."

"Oh Annabeth, she's a very sweet girl."

"Yeah," I smiled, "She is. But I was wondering do you have a spare roll of toilet paper?"

"Oh," she chuckled and then smiled sweetly, "Yes I do I'll be right back." She told me and then closed the door. I stood there for about a minute and thirty seconds admiring the floor, until she came back.

"Here you go Percy." She said handing me the roll.

"Thank you Ma'am, have a good day."

"You too." She said and then went back inside.

I ran back to Annabeth's apartment door, but when I twisted the knob it was locked.

"Key, key, key….Where the Hades is my key!?" I said patting my pockets. "I left it inside! And Annabeth is stuck in the bathroom…"

I checked my pockets again to see if I had anything I could possibly use to get inside. "Gold drachma, Riptide…wait that's a regular pen… here's Riptide."

"What can I do with toilet paper, a pen, and a gold drachma?" I asked myself while taking a seat on the floor leaning against the door. "I got it."

I took out the regular pen and grabbed the toilet paper. On the first sheet of toilet paper I wrote:

_Annabeth Chase_

_Bathroom of Annabeth Chase_

_Manhattan, New York_

I skipped a sheet on the roll and then wrote:

_Annabeth, you didn't have any toilet paper left so I went to borrow some from your neighbor, and I forgot my key so now I'm locked out and sitting out in the hallway. Don't judge me it's the best I could think of._

_~Percy_

I placed the toilet paper on the ground and put the drachma on top of it. I then muttered a prayer to Hermes and watched the roll vanish.

After five minutes of sitting in the hallway and playing with drawstrings of my hoodie, Annabeth finally came to the door, which resulted in me falling on my back.

"You are such a Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said looking down at me and offered me her hand.

"Did you get my package?" I grinned, grabbing her hand.

"Yes, I did. Scared the heck out of me, wasn't really expecting it." She said walking inside.

"Yeah I guess you're not used to toilet paper appearing out of this air while you're in the bathroom." I said following her inside.

"But really there wasn't any toilet paper left? I swear I bought some last week." She asked walking into her laundry room.

"Yeah I couldn't see any."

"Gods that stuff gets used up so fast. Did you know the average person uses up to 23.6 rolls of toilet paper a year? That's 20,805 sheets a year. So on average you use about 57 sheets per day. "

"Really? I'd think it would be a lot more, well for a girl at least..."

Annabeth stopped and gave me an odd look.

"Well you know because… Oh never mind."

"Good choice." She said walking over to the shelf she kept her stock of toiletries on.

"Annabeth why exactly did you come in here? I told you there wasn't any toilet paper."

"I know, but I want to see if there is anything else I need to buy." She said looking around the shelf, "Um Percy…"

"Yeah?" I said turning to face her.

"What do you call this?" She held up a roll of toilet paper.

"I just can't win today."

**Lexie: Is it me or does this chapter seem even more pointless than the rest? I only had like one fact in here! But there can only be so many facts about toilet paper. But so anything like this ever happen to any of you? I have been in Annabeth's position before, but come on hasn't everyone? **

**Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all have your New Year Resolutions because I don't! I think I'm going to make mine be: Going to bed earlier, updating more, and procrastinating less. **

**Anybody else do some stupid stuff with your friends last night? My friends and I went on the next street over to go ding dong ditch people, but we ended up pranking some other girls. First we walked by them acting all suspicious with our hoods over our faces. After that we decided we were going to throw all the coins we had in our pockets (which was a lot because of a tradition my family has) so we walked by them again, my friend shouted "OH MY GOD IT'S THE NEW YEAR!" (It was like 1:20 then) we threw our coins at them and ran screaming like idiots. We probably gave them like 5 dollars in change. We did something else, but I'll save that for next chapter. Wow this author's note was 226 words.**


	22. Trivia

_I do not own PJO or HOO._

**Trivia**

"Annabeth I have decided that you are the goddess of trivia." I stated blandly after she finished stating yet another random fact.

"Sorry Percy, but there is already a goddess with that name."

"What? Really?" I asked sitting up on the couch.

"Yeah, the Roman goddess Trivia, goddess of sorcery, hounds, and the crossroads."

"So let me get this straight. Her name is Trivia, and she isn't even the goddess of trivia?"

"Yeah pretty much." She said sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Then why do we call trivia, trivia?"

"Well, the word _trivia_ derives from _trivium_, a Latin word meaning 'three roads' or, colloquially, 'crossroads'. The derivative "trivialis" carried the sense of "common, ordinary, of the crossroads," the sort of thing found anywhere, which influenced the modern meaning of _trivial_ as 'of no importance.' But _trivium_ played an important role in Medieval education that led more directly to our modern sense of _trivia_. The _trivium_ was the first stage of a classical education at the university level, composed of rhetoric, grammar and logic. This was followed by the more advanced postgraduate _quadrivium_ , which means 'four ways', of arithmetic, geometry, music and astronomy. Since the _trivium_ was considered 'the basics,' the derivative '_trivia_' eventually came to mean 'less important matters.' And because trivia consists of meaningless facts, although I disagree that they are meaningless, or less important facts we call it trivia."

I had totally zoned out. Once things start sounding like English class I'm done.

"Percy? You weren't even listening to a thing I said were you!"She said and then gave my shoulder a shove.

"Sorry Annabeth… Oh how about this, is there a god of random facts?"

She sighed, "Not to my knowledge, no."

"Then I here by name you Annabeth Chase, goddess of random facts!"

She rolled her eyes. "And I here by name you Percy Jackson, god of being a doofus."

"It's good… but I prefer Seaweed Brain."

**Lexie: I understand if you didn't read that whole English class section, Percy didn't so no big deal, the main fact was the "Trivia is the goddess of…" thing.**

**So a couple of things. First I realized I haven't put Percy and Annabeth's ages in any of the chapters so for all you know they're 16 in every single chapter do you want me to put ages from now on?**

**Now this is the main thing. I'm sure some of you have noticed that I haven't been updating as frequently, (don't start panicking I'm not going anywhere) I used to update multiple times a day and I'm now updating once every other day. I have a perfectly good excuse, but it's top secret! I can only tell you that it involves PJO/HOO so I hope you guys will like it. But I do need your help. If you know of any good pictures that are of scenes from any PJO/HOO books tell me about them. The faster I get them then the faster you guys can know what I'm doing.**


	23. Blondes

_I do not own PJO or HOO._

**Blondes- **They are 17 in this chapter.

"Hey Percy, long time no see man." My friend Darren said when I opened the front door of my mom's apartment.

"Um Darren I saw you yesterday at school." I said while letting him in.

"Oh whatever." He said walking into the living room. "Well who is this?"

I walked up next to him and saw he was referring to Annabeth, who was sitting on the couch and had just looked up from her book.

"Oh this is Annabeth, my amazing girlfriend." I explained, "Annabeth, this is Darren he's a friend from school."

She walked over to where we were standing and held her hand out, "Nice to meet you Darren."

He shook her hand, "Nice to meet you too Annabeth."

She went back to the couch and started reading again.

"Wow, she's actually real…your girlfriend actually exists." He mumbled in open mouth shock.

"You thought I was kidding?"

"Well sorta, I mean you described her like she was half god!" I made a quick glance at Annabeth and saw her smirking at the comment, but she didn't take her eyes off the book. "But wow man you weren't kidding…. Wow… how'd you get someone like _her!?_" I looked over at Annabeth again and saw her blushing slightly, but she rolled her eyes none the less.

"Hey! I'm not totally hopeless when it comes to girls! I mean it took me four years to break her down, but I did it!"

"Well I can see that. It's too bad she's blonde, you're stupid enough as it is." Annabeth on her feet, and halfway across the room before I could stop her.

"Percy! Let me go!" She shouted while struggling against my grip around her waist.

"Wise Girl calm down..."

"Don't you Wise Girl me!" She said kicking me in the shin.

"Wow she's a feisty one isn't she." Darren said from about three feet away, inspecting the scene in front of him.

_You have no idea, _I thought.

"Oh that's it!" Annabeth shouted. She kicked me in the shin yet again, then grabbed my left wrist, twisted and pushed backwards. I was on the floor before I could stop her. I grabbed her left ankle right before she could get to Darren and pulled her to the floor. She tried to scramble away, but I was on top of her pinning her arms above her head before she could.

"Percy, get off of me." She said gritting her teeth.

I bent down next to her ear and whispered, "He's a mortal Annabeth, remember all those times you reprimanded me for getting into fights with mortals, well you're about to go against everything you've ever said."

She moaned in frustration, "Percy." She said dragging out my name.

"Whoa. PDA guys. I don't even want to know what you two are doing." Darren called from behind us.

Annabeth's eyes narrowed and she clenched her teeth.

"Annabeth…" I said.

"But he…fine." She huffed, "Now get off of me!" She said and began struggling again.

I laughed and got off her. She stood up, straightened her shirt, and marched right up to Darren. I wasn't worried though, Annabeth wouldn't dare go against what she says about, well anything.

"Listen here _Darren," _She said his name like it was acid, "I am _nowhere_ near being a _Dumb Blonde." _She spat. "And I'll have you know that there is _NO_ intellectual difference between girls based on their hair color. In fact I guarantee that me and all of my sisters, who all happen to be blonde, are smarter than every single person in your school."

Darren glanced at me his face screaming _Help! _I just shrugged as if to say _you're the one who had to open their mouth. _

"The stereotypical _Dumb Blonde_ is a bottle blonde, a girl who dyed their hair blonde. _I_ am a _natural _blonde. The _Dumb Blonde _joke most likely originated in 1775 because of the play _Les curiosites de la Foire, _in which a blonde French courtesan named Rosalie Duthe is portrayed as being less than intelligent."

Darren tried to say something, but she wasn't done yet.

"Only two percent of the world's population is naturally. Blonde hair can range from practically white, which is referred to as _Platinum blonde, _to a dark golden blonde, usually referred to as _dirty blonde. _Strawberry blonde is the rarest type of blonde hair, and is a combination of blonde and red hair. One out of twenty American adults is naturally blonde, and one in three white females dye their hair a shade of blonde. Hair color is based on how much melanin, or pigmentation, is in the hair. Two types of melanin create hair color: eumelanin and phaeomelanin. The more eumelanin a person has, the darker their hair will be. Phaeomelanin works in a similar way, except instead it causes hair to be redder. Low levels of both eumelanin and phaeomelanin characterize blonde hair."

Darren gulped. "Um… I—"

"Ah, I'm not done." Annabeth said glaring at him. "Most natural blondes, never remain so. As they age their hair gets gradually darker. Also women find that their hair as well as their skin becomes permanently darker after their first pregnancy." Annabeth glanced at me sitting comfortably on the couch, and then back to Darren, "I am giving you a chance to leave _now_ if you don't I have plenty more facts where those came from, so unless you want to be bored to death about blonde hair, I advise you leave _now_."

"But—"

"The word _blond_, b-l-o-n-d, is masculine, and the word _blonde, _b-l-o-n-d-e, is feminine when used as a noun, but when used as an adjective, b-l-o-n-d is both masculine and feminine, while b-l-o-n-d-e is just feminine " Darren was gone.

I laughed as he ran to the door; Annabeth walked back over to me and sat down with a sigh. "You actually let him go. I'm surprised. What made you do it?" I asked as I put my arm around her.

"I saw you over here getting ready to take a nap."

I laughed, "Well can you blame me?"

She rolled her eyes. "So you described me like I was half goddess to your friends huh? I mean I am, but still." She said smirking.

I felt my face heating up and groaned, "I thought you'd forget that!"

"I never forget."

"You sure don't Blondie, you sure don't."

* * *

Hey guys Percy here! So I when Annabeth saw I was writing about this she started ranting off more facts about blonde hair, I swear there are as many facts about blondes as there are jokes, but she wants me to put them in too. So I am letting you decide. Do you want me to dedicate an entire "Random Facts" chapter to blonde facts, write about another time that Annabeth was called a Dumb Blonde (there are a lot, though I don't know why. Maybe I should get her fake nerd glasses or something that screams, "I'M A NERD!" any ideas?) or just forget about it and let her beat me up? You decide.

**Lexie: Who would have thought I could write so much about Blondes. Not me. Any fellow blondes out there? I have golden blonde hair that's slightly dark. What color hair do you have? Is it dyed? I have never dyed my hair, what kind of 14 almost 15-year-old girl am I? If I was to dye it, it'd be just one strand and only one color, don't ask what color because I have no idea. Blue?**

**And for those of you who suggested places to look for pictures thanks. Still searching for a few though. And for those of you who suggested Burdge- Bug, I knew about her (what Fan Art fan doesn't know about her?) and I love her! She is amazing! Anyone see her pics for MoA? The one from the ending of the book kills me every time it's so amazing.**


	24. Cookies

_I do not own PJO or HOO._

**Cookies- **They are 16 in this chapter. 

"Hey Mom, we're— Whoa I smell chocolate chip cookies." Annabeth and I had just walked into my mom's apartment and we were greeted by the greatest smell on earth, my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies.

"Hello Percy, how was your day? Oh Annabeth, what are you doing here, it's so nice to see you again. How have you been dear?" my mom asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Mrs. Blofis, I'm doing good thank you." Annabeth answered.

"I'm good dear, and I've told you, call me Sally. But please make yourself at home, the cookies will be— Percy!" She had turned around to check the timer only to find me about to snatch up one of the cookies. "They are still cooling!" She whapped me on the head with the spoon she was holding.

"Sorry mom, they're just too good to resist." I shrugged and walked back over to Annabeth.

"Mrs. Sally, you really must teach me that recipe." Annabeth said after laughing at my childish behavior.

"Oh of course! You can get him to do anything if you make him cookies. It's really easy. Just one stick of butter, a 17.5 ounce pouch of _Betty Crocker _sugar cookie mix, half a cup of powdered sugar, two egg whites, 12-14 drops of blue food coloring, and one cup of chocolate chips."

"Okay thank you Mrs. Sally."

"So does this mean you're going to make me cookies too Wise Girl?" I asked grinning.

"If you behave yourself we'll see Seaweed Brain. But the world's largest chocolate chip cookie was baked in Hendersonville, North Carolina by the Immaculate Baking Company. It was 100 feet in diameter, and weighed 40,000 pounds. It took 6,000 pounds of chocolate chips, 12,200 pounds of unbleached flour, 6,525 pounds of unsalted butter, 5,000 pounds of granulated sugar, 3,370 pounds of dark brown sugar, 184 pounds of salt, 79 pounds of baking soda, 30,000 whole eggs and 10 gallons of pure vanilla to make."

"I don't want to even imagine how bad a stomach ache you'd have after eating that."

"It would take approximately…. 8,530,666 drops of food coloring to it blue. That's based off the weight because I'm not exactly sure of the dough amounts. I'm not really the best when it comes to cooking. But the average cookie weighs 30 grams so I just used that and converted it to 40,000."

"You did all of that in your head!?" I was in open mouth shock.

"Um… yeah."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "It's making my head hurt to just think about the numbers. How do you do that?"

"I'm good at math." She said though it sounded more like a question.

"Never mind. Hey mom, want to make a 40,000 pound cookie?"

"I'm fine dear."

"Aww but—"

"The cookies are ready!" I was in the kitchen by the time she finished the sentence.

My mom walked over to Annabeth. "Do you think he'll survive without a 40,000 pound cookie?" She asked smiling as she watched me inhale the cookies.

"Yeah he'll be fine." Annabeth laughed.

**Lexie: Special thanks to ****sashar360**** for the largest cookie fact, as soon as I read it I knew I could write something with the ever famous blue cookies. I am not 100% positive if the number of drops for the giant cookie is right. Like Annabeth said I used the weight of the cookie rather than the amount of dough to calculate it. So if anyone wants to find out if I am right or not feel free to find out! This isn't the best chapter, I had to stop halfway through to eat dinner and I lost my train of thought, but I wanted to give you guys a chapter today, so I decided to go ahead and finish it.**

**Most of you said you wanted more blonde fact chapters where Annabeth is mistaken for a Dumb Blonde so I'll eventually do that, but I want to get a few chapters in-between them. Any requests for a setting for that chapter? **

**I'm so sad I have to go back to school on Tuesday! No more sleeping in! And I now I have this **_**really**_** tough English teacher, so I am not looking forward to that at all. Anyone already back in school or going back soon?**


	25. Random Facts IV

_I do not own PJO or HOO._

**Random Facts IV**

1. The odds of being killed by falling out of bed are one in two million.

2. The egg came before the chicken. (I tried to stump Annabeth.)

3. The common octopus has 1,920 suckers total, 240 on each arm.

4. The average man's vocal cords are 18 millimeters; the average woman's are 10 millimeters. (My voice cracked.)

5. The sandwich was invented by John Montagu, an earl of Sandwich, England. (We were eating sandwiches.)

6. The _M_'s in _M&M _stand for Mr. Mars and Mr. Murrie, the heads of _Mars Inc. _at the time.

7. Walt Disney World generates about 56 tons of trash every day. (A 'Where dreams come true' commercial came on.)

8. The average bra is designed to last for 180 days of use.

9. The bark of the redwood tree is fireproof.

10. The cigarette lighter was invented before the match.

11. The largest snowflake ever found was 15 x 8 inches.

12. People who eat popcorn at the movies are three times more likely to cry in the movies than those who don't eat popcorn. (We were on a movie date.)

13. A group of grasshoppers is called a _cloud_.

14. The Pittsburgh Steelers were originally called the Pirates.

15. _Sherbet_ is Australian slang for beer.

**Lexie: Is it just me, or do these facts seem even more random than normal? What was your favorite fact? Mine was number two. Any requests? Oh and what do you think of the new cover photo?**


	26. Elevators

_I do not own PJO or HOO._

**Elevators- **They are 17

"600th floor please." Annabeth asked the security guard at the desk.

"There is no 600th floor." He replied not looking up from his phone. I was pretty sure he was playing _Angry Birds._

Annabeth held out her ID, "I think this will change your mind."

He took a glance at the card and slid her the key to the elevator, "Have a good day Mrs. Chase."

"You too Dave." She called back and walked to the elevator, I followed close behind.

"His name's Dave?" I asked when we got to the doors or the elevator.

"Yeah...You get to know someone after a year of doing the same thing every day."

"Yet he doesn't just give you the key to the elevator when you come?"

"That's what I keep saying! But no he has to go through the whole process of 'There is no 600th floor.'" She said as she walked into the elevator.

"Why don't the gods just give you your own key?"

"Because I'm a child and I'll lose it and some random person will find it and come on Olympus. Their words not mine." She said blandly.

"Okay if it was me, that would totally make sense because I lose everything, but you no way. You're the most organized person on the planet."

"Exactly." It was silent for several floors before Annabeth spoke up. "Did you know an average of 26 people die in elevators each year?"

"Well that's reassuring considering we're probably going up the world's tallest elevator shaft."

"Relax Percy, elevators are supported by multiple steel cables. Each cable alone can support a fully loaded car. The only elevator fall due to a complete cable system failure occurred during the 1940's, 1945 to be exact, when an airplane crashed into the Empire State Building and severed all the cables on a particular elevator."

"Well thanks for making me feel better Annabeth." I said panicked, and tightened my grip on the rail. "What are the odds that the elevator might fail?"

"Fail of fall? The odds of one falling are very rare. For an elevator to fail as in it gets stuck while you're in it, the odds are once in a life time."

"Okay that makes me feel a little bit–" And then the elevator stopped. I looked over at Annabeth to see her trying hard not to laugh. "You did this on purpose."

"I had nothing to do with it!" She protested, and then started laughing. "We have the worst luck ever."

"How does a magic elevator get stuck!?"

"Like I said we have the worst luck ever. But did you know that New Yorker Nicholas White was trapped alone in an elevator for 41 hours?"

"Annabeth!" I shouted.

She just smirked, "You know what I love the best about elevators. There is no way for _you_ to get out, so you have no choice but to listen to me. So as I was saying—"

I groaned.

"Look on the bright side Seaweed Brain at least you have your loving girlfriend with you. Did you know that in North America, elevators move 325 million passengers every day? Most of the time without problems, but I guess this is an except—" I kissed her to shut her up.

We broke away and in a breathless voice Annabeth said, "You about 70 people a year have sex while in the elevator." She paused for a moment. "But don't get your hopes up Seaweed Brain."

**Lexie: Thanks to** **converselover20204**** for the idea of this chapter. She gave me the "26 people die each year…" fact. I am rather pleased with this chapter if I do say so myself. Anyone ever gotten stuck in an elevator before? I haven't! Yet… well you can never get to much exercise, to the stairs! But hey did you guys know that there is no official name for the fear of elevators? Yep there's no ridiculously long phobia name for elevators. **

**Alas I have to go back to school tomorrow :'( I won't get to write all day for you anymore! I'll have to do homework, and study! I think I'm going to cry. But if one thing good comes out of school its facts and information, so I guess that's two things… oh and ideas you get from your own experiences, so three…. **


	27. Bedroom

_I do not own PJO or HOO._

**Bedroom- **They are 21, sharing an apartment.

"That's it! I can't sleep!" I shouted while sitting up right.

"You too?" Annabeth asked from next to me, turning the lamp on.

"Yeah I mean this is ridiculous! It's…" I glanced at the clock, "2:30! We need a new mattress!"

"Blame Hypnos not the mattress."

"Fine if we don't get a new mattress can we at least get a TV in here?"

"43% of children aged 4-6 years have a TV in their bedroom."

"See! Even four year olds have a TV in their room and we don't!"

"Yeah but, those 4 year-olds have mommies and daddies who actually have money, which we don't have!"

"You've got a point there… But what am I supposed to do in here then!?"

"What everyone else does; sleep, read, relax, study for you marine biology test…" She looked at me with a raised eyebrow, rolled her eyes and then sighed, "or talk to your girlfriend."

"I like that idea!" I said scooting closer to her.

She sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Well did you know that you use your bed more than any other piece of furniture?"

"I don't know if I agree with that, I use the fridge a lot."

She rolled her eyes.

"So what can we do in a TVless bedroom?"

"We're not getting a TV. We could try and relax it is one of the most common things."

We were quite for a second and then I smirked. "Yeah…but I know another common thing done in bedrooms." I said putting my hands on either side of her and wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

"Hmm…" She pretended to think, "Sleep?"

I shook my head smirk still on my face and leaned down to kiss her.

When I was about a centimeter away from kissing her, she said "Thirty-eight percent of men sleep in a room other than the bedroom at least once a month."

I pulled back to see her smirking. "You wouldn't."

Still smirking she said, "You want to try me?"

I was about to respond when she interrupted me, "I didn't think so." She leaned over and turned off the lamp. "Night Seaweed Brain."

**Lexie: I saw that last fact and I thought of this entire end scene so I decided I would go ahead and write a chapter about bed rooms, but as it turns out there are not a ton of facts about bedrooms that would have made any sense. I mean there was "To be considered a bedroom it must have a bed." No duh. I mean even Percy would know that. **

**So you guys might get lucky and get 4 chapters today, because I want to post the next ****Random Facts**** chapter which I already have written. So cross your fingers that I don't get distracted by reading another fanfic.**


	28. Names

_I do not own PJO or HOO._

**Names**

_Crash!_

"Oops…" I stood there in the kitchen looking down at what was once a plate, but was now a pile of shards.

Annabeth came into the kitchen and looked at the mess. "Perseus Jackson! That is the third plate you have broken this week!"

"Sorry Annabeth… It slipped…"

"You were trying to wash the dished with your powers again weren't you?" She said putting her hands on her hips and cocking an eyebrow.

"Um…no." She didn't look convinced. "Alright fine! I was. Happy?"

"I give you one thing to do, one! And you end up breaking most of our plates! I swear Percy you destroy everything you touch. But then again your name does mean to destroy."

"Wait what?"

"The name Perseus, means _to destroy_ in Greek."

"No it does not!"

"Well considering I am fluent in Greek and all the name websites on the internet say it does, I am rather confident that it does mean that." She said defiantly.

"Well even if it does I do not destroy _everything_."

"Hmm let's see. You have blown up a school bus, a grey hound bus, the St. Louis Arch; several cop cars, a school gym—"

"Okay that's enough."

"So I have proved my point."

"Well if my name means destruction, what does yours mean?"

"Well the name Annabeth is a combination of obviously Anna and Beth, but I was name after the famous Greek heroine Atalanta, she was described as blonde warrior girl with fierce eyes, which I have both of."

"Well I was named after Perseus a famous Greek hero. And he got a happy ending!"

"I net he destroyed a lot of things too."

"You know what I give up." I said bending down to pick up the broken plate. As my hand slid off the counter it hit something and was followed by another crash.

I turned to see broken glass on the floor surrounded by water. I looked at Annabeth who had her eyes narrowed.

"Oops…"

**Lexie: So guess who got distracted by reading a fan fic. That's right me! So I didn't end up finishing the other chapters, but I do have ideas. Thanks to ****IwooIdreamIwritestories**** for this idea, they told me what Percy's name meant. So about Atalanta, Annabeth is depicted after her, it's in Rick's FAQ section of you don't believe me, but I decided to say she was named after her because this is about names. What do your names mean? Mine means helper/defender of the gods. Yeah I like that title.**

**I have a question for all of you now. I might do something else like this but reverse the rolls so Annabeth is the one writing about Percy but should it be Dumb Jokes, Lame Pick up lines, stupid moments, or none of these!? If its jokes then I already have the title: **_**The Dumb Joke Book of Percy Jackson**_**. What do you think?**


	29. Seaweed

_I do not own PJO or HOO._

**Seaweed**

"So Percy how did you do on that test we studied for?"Annabeth asked as we walked through Central Park.

"Um…what test?" I responded while we sat down on a bench.

She rolled her eyes, "You're not that big of a Seaweed Brain. The math test I helped you study for all week."

"Oh that one… doesn't ring a bell."

"Percy." She sternly said.

"Fine. I might have, well um, flunked it." I coughed out hoping she wouldn't hear. Evidently I was wrong.

"You flunked it!? How could have flunked it, we studied all week for it!"

"It's not my fault that I get distracted while we study!"

She narrowed her eyes, "Don't you dare pin this on me. I think you have become an even bigger Seaweed Brain than you were when you were twelve!"

I laughed, "That's not possible!"

"I don't know seaweed can grow up to twelve inches a day. So you're 16 now that means so that's 1,461 days, so that means that the seaweed in your brain could have grown 17,534 inches since you were twelve."

"Okay maybe it is possible…"

"Yeah but at least you're unique unlike seaweed which over 10,000 varieties."

"You just have to turn the complement into a fact didn't you?" I grinned

"Actually I just said the complement so I could say the fact." She smirked

I frowned and slumped into my seat, "Of course you did."

**Lexie: Hey guys another chapter in one day! How do I do it!? Well this time you can all thank ****J'aime lire**** she gave me the idea with "seaweed can grow up to…" fact. Thanks so much ****J'amie ****lire because now I get to post ANOTHER chapter right after this one because I have had this written for a day or two now. **

**Anyone here ever eaten seaweed before? If you count sushi then yes for me, oh I ate it at a luau too!**

**Now last chapter I asked you all about your opinion on doing a story in Annabeth's POV about Percy. Thank you all for responding! I now have a poll up on my profile so if you could vote on that it'd be awesome. If the poll is not showing please PM me because sometimes I am clueless on this site.**


	30. Random Facts V

Hey everyone Percy again. One of the chapters I'm sure all of you have been waiting for has finally arrived! That's right everyone it's now time for the ever famous Architecture facts that Annabeth loves to pop out whenever she gets the chance. The ones I hear every single day… but I love them because Annabeth loves them. But this will finally prove I do listen to her when she starts ranting about architecture…sometimes. Anyways I decided that after every four Random Fact chapters, I'd do an Architecture chapter. Before you ask, no Annabeth did not steal my computer to write this chapter. And I did not just decide to do this because Annabeth made me… not at all… Enjoy!

**Random Facts V- Architecture**

1. Construction of the Notre Dame Cathedral in Strasbourg took 424 years to complete.

2. The Empire State Building may sway several feet to either side during a severe windstorm or rainstorm.

3. Hoover Dam is 726 feet tall and 660 feet thick at its base. Enough rock was excavated in its construction to build the Great Wall of China.

4. England's Stonehenge is 1500 years older than Rome's Colosseum.

5. The Eiffel Tower is 984 feet high.

6. The estimated weight of the Great Pyramid of Egypt is 6,648,000 tons.

7. The Statue of Liberty weighs 225 tons.

8. There are 132 rooms in the US White House.

9. The official name of the St. Louis Gateway Arch is _The Jefferson National Expansion Memorial._

10. The largest movie theater in the world, Radio City Music Hall in New York City, opened in December, 1932. It originally had 5,945 seats.

11. The Parthenon is 101.34 feet wide by 228.14 feet long.

12. The Seattle Space Needle is 605 feet tall, and topped by a revolving restaurant and observation deck.

13. The Golden Gate Bridge has a span of 4,200 feet.

14. The Forbidden City, in Beijing, China, is the world's largest palace complex, covering about 183 acres and including 9,999 buildings.

15. The Hoover Dam is the largest public works project ever undertaken in the U.S. and has a greater structural volume than the largest Egyptian pyramid.

**Lexie: Don't you guys just love those dam facts. I mean those dam facts are my favorite ones, I don't know about you… Okay, okay serious now, let me compose myself… I am seriously surprised that no one has brought up the ever so famous architecture facts. I mean seriously! It's Annabeth for crying out loud! Anyways if those dam facts weren't your favorite which ones were? I'm going to try and stop laughing now.**


	31. Bras

_I do not own PJO or HOO._

**Bras**

I was on a mission. And if I got caught there was a high probability that I would never see the light of day again. I was not about to enter a highly guarded enemy base, nor was I about to enter enemy territory. No I was entering somewhere even more dangerous, my girlfriend's closet.

I was currently alone in the Athena Cabin, going through the trunk Annabeth keeps her clothes in. I had about five minutes until the Athena Cabin came back from Archery practice, if I wasn't gone by then I would have to deal with Malcolm, or even worse Annabeth. And the fact that I was going through her stuff didn't help much. Number one rule about Annabeth, don't mess with her stuff.

"Extra t-shirts, extra jeans, socks, shorts…teddy bear?" I shook my head and put the stuffed toy back, "tank tops, _oh_ bikini… can't wait to see her in that… more socks… Jackpot!"

I did a small fist pump because of my find and stuffed my hands back in the trunk and brought out one of Annabeth's bras. I reached up to close Annabeth's trunk when someone spoke.

"You know, most bras are designed to last 180 days."

I spun around. There, standing in the doorway, was of course, Annabeth. My hands immediately went behind my back. "A-Annabeth! What are you doing here!?" I stuttered, my face turning red.

"I live here." She smirked.

"I mean what are you doing here early? You're supposed to be at archery right?" I asked in a strained voice.

"Well we were about to be done, but I needed to come back and get something."

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough…" She said walking to me, the smirk still on her face.

"Oh well would you look at the time! It's time for lunch! See you later Wise Girl." I quickly said while trying to rush past her.

She put her hand on my chest to stop me and shoved me back towards her bunk.

"Did you know the average American bra size is currently 36C? In 1991 it was 34B." She said with a serious look on her face, but I looked like she was trying hard not to laugh. My face must have looked pretty funny.

"W-what size are you?" I asked blushing heavily now. I looked at Annabeth and thought I saw a faint pink on her cheeks as well.

"_You,_" she said poking me in the chest, "won't be finding out for the next few years it seems." She smirked and held out her hand palm up and motioned for me to give what I had to her.

At that point I had three options: One, I could give her the bra, and never hear the end of this from her. Two, I could make a run for it and risk getting my butt kicked by my girlfriend, not to mention the fact that the entire camp would see we were fighting over her bra. Three, kiss her senseless and hope to daze her enough to make a run for it and hide the bra, before she came to her senses.

Number three it is!

"Percy give—" I shoved my lips against hers, and put my hand behind her neck preventing her from pulling away. She shoved my hips lightly, not really trying, and gave in and kiss me back.

After two or three minutes we pulled away, in a breathless voice I whispered in her ear, "See you at Lunch Annabeth." And then I ran.

Once I'd gotten out of the Athena Cabin I celebrated. "Mission success!" I gave a few of the guys a high fives and was just about to show off my prize when I heard one of the most terrifying battle cries in the world.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!"

I turned to see Annabeth on the porch of her cabin, looking furious.

I turned back to the guys, "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the lake." I said pointing the direction of the lake and then set of sprinting.

"Percy, get back here!" Annabeth called from behind me, sprinting to catch up.

"Not a chance Wise Girl!"

**Lexie: ****I cannot believe I wrote this, but someone requested it and another asked about it so I hope you guys enjoyed it. I think it turned out pretty well. Any guys do this to their girlfriends? Any girlfriends caught their boyfriends doing this? I haven't because I've never had a boyfriend!**


	32. Hoover Dam

**Hoover Dam**

"I can't believe it! I'm finally here! I'm finally at the Hoover Dam!"Annabeth exclaimed as we walked around the forever famous Hoover Dam.

"Annabeth you have been saying that for the past ten minutes, try saying something different for a change." I smiled glad to know she was happy.

I had promised myself that I would bring Annabeth here one day, and I decided I was tired of putting it off so one day I went over to her apartment and told her to pack her bags.

She turned to me and I was surprised to see that she wasn't glaring at me; she didn't even narrow her eyes! She just smiled! "Well what would you rather me say?"

I smirked, "How about some facts?"

Her eyes brightened, "You really want to listen to all my dam facts?"

I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing. I nodded. "Uh-huh. I love all your dam facts." I chuckled.

Annabeth cocked an eyebrow and then rolled her eyes, "Real mature Percy."

"What you can't beat an old inside joke. Plus I wasn't even the one who started it! It was Zoë!"

"Zoë Nightshade the Hunter came up with that joke?" Annabeth asked obviously not convinced.

"Well not intentionally at least. But come on Wise Girl I want to hear your dam facts. And not the ones I already know."

"You actually know some dam facts!?" She asked in mock shock.

I narrowed my eyes. "700 feet tall, built in the 1940s. Five million cubic acres of water. Largest construction project in the United States…"

"I'm impressed Seaweed Brain."

"Enough for me to get a kiss?" I said leaning in.

"Nope. Now come on I want to check out the turbines. And actually it 726.4 feet tall." She said walking to the elevator.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever I was close enough. You know this was where I met your mom for the first time, she was a tour guide, and she didn't try to kill me! The first thing she ever said to me was: _To the turbines, young man. Weren't you listening to my fascinating presentation upstairs? _After that the first wise thing she said to me was: _And young man, there is always a way out for those clever enough to find it."_

"Sounds like her. Did you know that more than 700,000 tourists tour the interior of the dam each year?"

"And it begins…" I said leaning against the wall.

"Don't give me that! You said you wanted to hear my dam facts!"

I held my hands up in surrender and motioned for her to continue.

"More than 200 engineers worked to design the dam. A total of 21,000 men worked on building the dam, it was estimated that 112 men died during the construction. It took four and a half years to complete. It was a $49 million dollar project. 4.4 million yards of concrete was used for the construction. It is 45feet thick at the top, and 660 feet thick at the bottom. There are 17 turbines and 4+ kilowatt hours are produced each year."

"Um what are—"

"A kilowatt hour is the amount of energy you get from one kilowatt for one hour. A kilowatt is a unit of power equal to 1000 watts."

"Oh. Wait if 112 people died, were they buried in the dam?" I asked as the elevator stopped.

"No. No one was buried in the dam. Despite the rumors." She said walking out of the elevator. She walked pass the bathroom and I froze.

She turned around, "Percy? You coming?"

"This is where I met Rachel, I tried to kill her. I hid in this bathroom!" I said pointing at the door.

"Wait. This is where you met _her!?"_

"Um. Yeah…"

"We're going to the turbines." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the turbines.

"But it wanted to take a picture!"

**Lexie: And there you have it as requested by ****Erialc Ylime****. But can you believe it Percy gave you guys some facts! But those are in the Titan's Curse so I figured I let him say what he knows. Anyone here been to the Hoover Dam? I haven't. I'm trying to convince my family we need to go on a road trip and see all the famous land marks. **

**So out of the people who voted it looks like I am going to be combing all three of the things for the Percy book. I think I'm going to call it **_**The Random Book of Percy Jackson**_**, any other ideas?**


	33. Weddings

_I do not own PJO or HOO._

**Weddings**

"Percy, remind me again why I am in a dress and wearing makeup." Annabeth said from next to me, looking down at her dress.

"Um, because we're at a wedding." I answered, but it sounded like a question.

"But it's a dress! What if a monster shows up!? How am I supposed to fight in something I can't move in!?"

"Well at least you're not in this monkey suit!" I said gesturing to the tux I was currently wearing.

"At least you have pants! I feel so exposed…" She muttered the last part. "And I think I'm going to trip if I have to walk down the aisle in these heels!"

"What happened to _A girl can do anything a guy can do better, and in heels_?" I said quoting her.

She glared at me. "Annabeth I think you can survive just one wedding ceremony, Grover and Juniper are counting on us. Then you can take them off."

"Fine, but it's just because I'm the maid of honor. Gods I really hope nothing will go wrong. Maybe I should've prayed to Hymen earlier…"

I literally choked on air. "Pray to _who_?"

"Hymen, Greek god of marriage ceremonies." She looked at me like I was retarded.

"I thought that was Hera. And Hymen isn't that the—"

"Yes Percy it is, of course _that_ is what you would think of. And Hera is the goddess of marriage not the ceremony. Plus I wouldn't pray to her."

"Hymen. That is like the worst name _ever_! Whenever you hear the first thing you think of is—"

"When your wedding is a disaster you'll know why." Annabeth cut me off.

"Don't you mean _our_ wedding?" I whispered in her ear. She shivered and blushed slightly.

"Well we're not engaged so no."

"Won't be like that for long." I muttered to myself, hoping she would hear.

"Did you know that in the United States, June is the most popular month for weddings, followed by August?"

"Wow Grover is being normal for once, its June."

"Well at least the wedding is at Camp and not Las Vegas, they have over 100,000 weddings a year, they're the top wedding destination, followed by Hawaii."

"Well didn't have to be? Juniper can't really leave because of her tree."

"Look at you using your brain!"

I rolled my eyes. "What is it with the _something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, and a silver sixpence in her shoe _thing? What does it mean? Because I always hear about it, and it was in that Twilight movie you made me watch."

"First off we only watched it because I read the book; if I spend the time to read it I'm going to see the movie. Secondly I can't believe you remembered that. Lastly it symbolizes continuity, optimism for the future, borrowed happiness, fidelity, and wealth or good luck."

"I only remembered it because of the blue thing."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and glanced at the altar, "Percy you need to get going! Grover's already at the altar, you're the best man you need to be there! Go on!"

"Okay I'm going, see you after the ceremony Wise Girl." I called back and jogged off to stand next to Grover.

* * *

"I'm so happy for them…" Annabeth sighed resting her head on my shoulder. She was watching Grover and Juniper dancing together for the first time as a married couple.

"Yeah, they've been together even longer than us. We were what 13 when they started dating?"

"Yep, so they were dating for ten years."

"Hey Wise Girl, look at what time it is. It's time for the bouquet to be thrown." I shoved her forward.

"Oh no, I'm not interested in that, I will not be fighting the entire Aphrodite Cabin for a stupid bouquet."

"They'd all be too afraid to fight you for it, excluding Piper of course. Come on Wise Girl have a little fun."

"Fine, you know the only reason they do this is because guests in ancient times would tear off part of the bride's gown as tokens of good luck." She said and then walked off to where the girls were standing wait for Juniper to throw the bouquet.

Before Juniper threw the bouquet she turned around and announced, "Please try not to destroy the flowers too much after I throw it."With that said she turned away from all the girls and threw the bouquet into the air.

There many attempts to jump and grab it, but no one came close to grabbing it. Juniper had a good arm; it took a few seconds for me to hear the disappointed "Awws" signaling that someone had caught the bouquet.

When the crowd cleared none other than Annabeth Chase stood there with the bouquet in her arms and a slight blush on her face. I walked over to her, "I told you so." I gloated.

"You did not!"

"I did too!"

"You did no— Percy put me down!" I had lifted her up onto my shoulder and started walking to the lake.

"Oh no Annabeth, I don't think I will." I laughed as I walked onto the dock.

"Percy. Don't. You. Dare. I'm in a dress and it can't get–"

I jumped in, and formed a bubble around us. "You'd really think you'd be used to this by now, but I guess not."

"Percy!"

"What? Your dress didn't get wet. You're just mad because I told you to go up there, and you ended up catching the bouquet. What does that mean?"

"It usually means that you are the next person who will be getting married."

"So you need to get engaged, I think I can help with that." I got down on one knee and brought out the ring I had been keeping in my pocket for the past four months. "Annabeth Chase, you are the most amazing girl in the world. If it wasn't for you I would have been dead long ago, and I wouldn't be as happy as I am now. You are the smartest, most beautiful and fierce girl in the world. I love your random facts and smartass remarks, and more importantly I love you. Will you do me the greatest honor and marry me?"

Annabeth had tears in her eyes, and she looked like she was at a loss of words. She nodded her head fiercely and launched herself at me. "Yes! I will!"

I slid the ring on third finger of the left hand, and kissed her.

"Okay you have to give me some credit on this, I mean how many girls have been proposed to _underwater!?_"

"I am impressed Seaweed Brain."

"Well I figured, we had our first actual kiss in this lake, so why not propose to you here too?"

She laughed and kissed me again.

"The reason they put the ring on the third finger of the left hand is because ancient Egyptians believed the vein in that hand, which the Romans called the _vein of love_, ran directly to the heart." She said when we pulled apart.

"How did you know I was going to ask that?"

"I know you."

"Gods you're the greatest fiancée ever." I said and kissed her again and again and again.

**Lexie: Okay how many of you did I trick? Who thought it was going to be Percy and Annabeth's wedding in this chapter? I bet it was a good bit of you. But come on give me some credit I did give you a proposal, and it was underwater. How many fanfics have you read with the proposal underwater? I haven't read any. **

**Any girls out there ever catch the bouquet before? Any guys out there ever convinced the girl to go out and catch it? I haven't! Anyone ever been part of a wedding, like flower girl, bridesmaid, groomsmen, etc? If you count that I was the Bookkeeper then yes. My job was to get people to sign a book and leave notes for the newly weds. **


	34. Wisdom Teeth

_I do not own PJO or HOO._

**Wisdom Teeth**

"So I guess I can't call you _Wise_ Girl any more considering the fact that you just had your wisdom teeth removed." I joked as I started the car and pulled out of the dentist office.

Annabeth groaned and hit me on the arm.

"I have no idea what you just said." I laughed.

Annabeth tried again only to get the same results.

"Wow! I finally get a break from listening to you talk all the time! I could get used to this." Annabeth hit me on the arm again.

"Ow. No need for violence, Not Wise Girl." I faked hurt as I pulled into our apartment's parking lot.

Annabeth sent me her signature death glare. I just laughed.

After a torturous elevator ride for Annabeth, we walked to our apartment. As soon as the door was open Annabeth rushed inside, and began franticly searching for something.

"Annabeth what are you doing?" I asked as she rushed into where her office was. I received no response.

I walked over to office door and saw her frantically searching her desk. After a few seconds I heard an excited groan, or at least I assumed it was excited.

Annabeth had a pad of paper and a pencil in hand, she looked at me smirked, and then began to frantically scribble on the pad. After she finished scribbling on it she roughly thrust it at me.

_You Seaweed Brain! You are so lucky I can't talk right now because I would be saying some very unkind things! The only reason they are called Wisdom Teeth is because like wisdom the come with age, 17 – 25 to be exact._

I grinned and handed the pad back to her, "I was only teasing Wise Girl. The daughter of the Wisdom goddess without her wisdom teeth."

Annabeth growled and began scribbling on the pad again.

_At least I __**had**__ them! Unlike the 35% of people who don't ever develop them. But the children of Athena are always cursed to have wisdom teeth no matter what. It's such a pain, literally._

"You really need to work on your handwriting. If it's such a pain then why did you have them removed?"

Annabeth took a second to write her response.

_Its only bad because I'm rushing, and you're to talk you can't even read your own handwriting! I had them removed because they can really affect your other teeth causing overcrowding, they can also cause damage to the surrounding nerve and jawbone. And I rather like having straight teeth, and I don't want my stupid third set of molars screwing them up!_

"Oh so that's why you were complaining about your jaw hurting a while ago!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. And scribbled something quickly on the pad.

_Yes Seaweed Brain. Do you know where the nectar is? My mouth hurts __**a lot.**_

I smirked, and acted like I was thinking, "Hmm if I give Annabeth the nectar then her mouth will be fully healed by the end of the day meaning she'd be able to talk, or give Annabeth a pain killer to sooth the pain, but still leave her unable to talk."

Annabeth groaned. I walked up to her and kissed her softly on the lips. I pulled back and walked out the door.

"Pain killers are in the bathroom!" I called back.

I heard another frustrated groan.

"Oh yeah I could get used to this."

**Lexie: Thanks to ****Hope-Hikari**** for the idea. Anyone here ever had their wisdom teeth removed? I haven't, but I most likely will have to eventually. Although I have had five teeth pulled at one time, didn't really hurt though they were all loose and were going to fall out eventually, now (excluding my wisdom teeth) I have all my adult teeth! So I'm curious how much does it hurt to have your wisdom teeth removed? Because I'm not sure if I portrayed it accurately. **


	35. Random Facts VI

_I do not own PJO or HOO._

**Random Facts VI**

1. On average women say 7,000 words per day. Men manage just over 2000. (Annabeth wouldn't stop talking!)

2. On average, right-handed people live 9 years longer than their left-handed counterparts.

3. The average American will eat 35,000 cookies in a lifetime. (I was inhaling my mom's cookies again.)

4. The vocabulary of the average person consists of 5,000 to 6,000 words.

5. In New York City, approximately 1,600 people are bitten by other humans. (Yeah, I'd rather not go in depth about that experience.)

6. Sea water is approximately 3.5 percent salt. (We were having a contest on who knew more about the ocean. I lost.)

7. The eyeball of a human weighs approximately 28 grams. (I will never ride in the Grey Sisters taxi again.)

8. A zebra is black with white stripes. (We were watching _Madagascar.)_

9. Sherlock Holmes never said _Elementary, my dear Watson. _(I was trying to convince Annabeth I had read them.)

10. Disney World in Orlando, Florida covers 30,500 acres, making it twice the size of the island of Manhattan, New York. (I was complaining that my feet hurt, and that the place was huge. Turns out I was right.)

11. The correct response to the Irish greeting, _Top of the morning to you,_ is _and the rest of the day to yourself_. (It was St. Patrick's day.)

12. The term, _It's all fun and games until someone loses an eye_, is from Ancient Rome. The only rule during wrestling matches was, "No eye gouging." Everything else was allowed, but the only way to be disqualified is to poke someone's eye out.

13. No word in the English language rhymes with month, orange, silver, and purple.

14. Any month that starts on a Sunday will have a Friday the 13th in it.

15. A _fortnight _is a contraction of _fourteen nights. _So it means two weeks. (Annabeth used it in a sentence and I was utterly lost.)

**Lexie: So what was your favorite? Any requests? I might have already said this but if I start to repeat facts, just let me know, because it come to the point where I have completely lost track.**


	36. Bachelor Parties

_I do not own PJO or HOO._

**Bachelor Parties**

"You're having a bachelor party!?"

"It wasn't my idea! It was all the guys! They planned it not me!" I said holding up my hands.

"It was the Stolls wasn't it…"

"And Grover, Nico, Leo, Frank, and Jason. And a lot of other guys too."

"What is it with guys and Bachelor Parties?"

"Well as Connor and Travis put it, it's my last night of freedom before…" I trailed off.

"Before what?" She said in an annoyed tone crossing her arms over her chest.

"Before the overbearing wife takes control. Their words not mine!" I said shielding my face.

"Oh they are so going to get it! Do you have any idea what goes on at bachelor parties!?"

"Um yes… I went to Grover's remember."

"But his wasn't planned by the Stoll brothers! It is guaranteed to be a stereotypical bachelor party! Strippers, bars, dancers!" She said waving her arms around.

"I'm sure it won't be—" One glare from Annabeth and I changed my mind, "Okay it probably will be. But _please_ it's already planned and this is like a rite of passage for men!"

"You know bachelor parties originated back in ancient Greece, when Spartan soldiers developed a tradition of toasting each other on the eve of a fellow warrior's wedding. Then it became a formal black-tie dinner hosted by the groom's father, with toasts to the groom and the bride. And now it's just become this huge thing of going to exotic places like strip clubs or Las Vegas, which is the most popular place for bachelor parties, with all your guy friends."

"Please… I promise Grover will keep me in line."I begged.

"I swear if you come back tomorrow with a hangover—"

"Thanks Wise Girl I love you!" I exclaimed and kissed her before running off to go shower.

After I came out of the shower and had changed into some new clothes I walked out to see Annabeth on the couch reading.

I walked up to her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "The guys should be here any minute."

"I still can't believe you're going to leave me all alone the night before our wedding." She said not looking up from her book.

"You could get some of the girls to come over and talk about girl-stuff..." I noticed her roll her eyes, I was about to say something else when there was a knock at the door.

"That must be them." I said walking to the door and opening it, "Hey guys ready to— Thalia!? What are you doing here?"

Completely ignoring me she walked into the apartment, "Annabeth, come on the girls are all waiting outside."

"Wait what's going on?" I asked turning to Annabeth, who had a big grin on her face.

"I'm having a bachelorette party!"

"Wait what? So you mean… Wait you're not going to have male strippers are you?" I groaned

Thalia answered for her, "Of course there are going to be strippers! What kind of bachelorette party doesn't!? We're going to have it all, alcohol, clubs, and male strippers!"

"Sorry Seaweed Brain." She shrugged with a smirk, "And don't worry I'll try not to get _too_ out of control." She said following Thalia to the door, "Bye!" And she walked out the door. "So Thals how many strippers are there going to be?"

**Lexie: This was fun to write, especially the ending. Just to clarify I have no experience in what goes on at either of these parties, all the info I got was from research off the internet. Any of my older viewers ever gone to a bachelor/bachelorette party?**

**I know this chapter was completely random, but if you're clever you can figure out what I'm building up to. Think about a few chapters ago.**


	37. Girls

**Girls****- **They are 16-years old (at the very beginning of their relationship.)

"Hey Annabeth!" I called, as I jogged to catch up to her.

She turned around and grinned when she saw me, slowing her pace to let me catch up.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." She said once I was next to her.

"Hey." I smiled and then looked at her hand; I started to reach for it, but then paused for a second before grabbing it. She laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, you're just so hesitant. I'm your girlfriend; I'm not going to bite." She said teasingly as we headed to the cabins.

I blushed slightly, "It's not my fault! I'm just not used to the whole _us_ thing yet. And to be honest you still scare the shit out of me. Well girls in general scare me."

"So I scare you…" She asked smirking.

"Well yeah, I mean you're already really intimidating, and well you're a girl." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. We had just reached my cabin, and were entering when she spoke up.

"Well as much as I enjoy being intimidating to you, we need to fix some of that. So get ready to take notes because I am going to tell all the facts you will ever need to know about girls." She said as she jumped onto one of the bunks.

I groaned, "Is this going to be a regular thing with you? All of the facts I mean."

"Most likely, yes." (Boy is that right.) She said propping herself up on her elbows.

"Okay fire away."

"For all we talk about how hot guys are. We mostly care about their personality. Though a hot body is a plus…" She said the last part in a dreamy state.

"Well aren't you a lucky girl, getting a guy with an awesome personality and an awesome body." I said motioning to myself.

"Hmm yeah…" She said still in a dreamy state, "— I mean…" She started blushing. I smirked.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "We like dropping small flirts, to see if you are interested. But we will later deny it or make it into a joke."

"You can check that one off." She rolled her eyes.

"Most of us prefer to be call beautiful than hot or sexy. But not all of us…"

"Well you're all three so that doesn't really matter. But which do you prefer?"

Her cheeks turned a light pink, "You'll find out eventually… When a guy says something really sentimental, we will remember it forever. Almost every girl has one nickname that they just love to be called."

"Is that so _Wise Girl_?"

"See you're not completely hopeless! Nicknames like _Babe_ are safe, but beware of _Princess_ or _Angel_. Some girls will take offense, thinking you're calling them too innocent or incapable of taking care of themselves."

"Got it babe." She rolled her eyes and continued.

"When a girl cooks for you, you know you mean a lot to her."

"You mean a lot to me too, even though that cupcake you made me looked like a brick."

"I blame Tyson. Saying something sweet _might_ get you off the hook; doing something sweet will _almost_ _always_ get you off the hook."

"I think I should write that one down…" I said looking around for something to write with.

"We love it when you make eye contact with us while we talk."

"Oh gods help me."

"What?"

"Have you _seen _your eyes!? Do you have any idea how intimidating they are?"

"Yes I am very well aware of that!" She said with a glint in her eyes, "Most girls love it when guys ask them for advice."

"Oh you're going to regret telling me that."

"You don't have PMS; so don't act like you know what it's like. Don't try to understand...believe me you never will. Just be a good boyfriend and bring me something with chocolate in it."

"Cho-co-late…" I said as I scribbled down the note, "got it."

"Size does matter," She said with a serious look on her face making me feel slightly self conscious, "But only to hoes; not us who want a relationship."

"Well you don't have to worry about that becau—" She cut me off with her hand.

"We hate it when guys say perverted things. And we will never enjoy talking dirty to you as much as you enjoy listening to it."

I sighed and nodded.

"We love it when a guy pulls us close by the waist. We hate guys with bad hygiene, so brush your teeth often. A kiss on the hand with the right timing can be a _real _turn-on. Most girls like a guy that will willing dance with them, even if he doesn't know how."

"Well I've already do that, I thought I was going to die both times it was so embarrassing. You were taller than me then! How many times did I step on your feet?" I said remembering when we danced together at Westover Hall, and then Olympus after the Winter Solstice meeting.

"Umm, can't say I remember…" I had a feeling she was saying that to just spare my feelings. "Umm violent statements like _If that guy keeps looking at you, I'm going to tear his head off_ are appealing."

"That I can handle."

"Many of us don't let you see us cry, unless we want you to comfort us. When we do cry, we feel a lot safer if you pull us close. When we're upset and want you to listen, we want you to _listen_. We don't need you to fix it or tell us how to. We just want you to listen."

"Annabeth Chase cries?" I asked in mock shock.

She ignored me, "And most importantly, we like being told how you feel about us, and often. But we don't want you to say _I love you _if you don't mean it."

I got up and walked over to the bunk she was sitting on. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulled her in close, and looked her in the eyes and said, "I love you." And I kissed her.

When we pulled away she looked at me with a slight smile on her face and a gleam in her eyes, "I love you."

**Lexie: Aww that was so sweet! I haven't updated in forever oh my gods! This has been the longest it has ever taken me to update this story I think. I'm so sorry! I have deprived you of facts! I feel so bad. I blame my Literature teacher! He gives us so much work! I'm not even going to tell you the all the work I have for the long weekend.**

**For all you boyfriends out there I hope you are doing all of these! If not you better start! For all you girlfriends your boyfriends better be doing this! If they aren't give them the Annabeth talk. And for all my fellow forever alones or as I refer to myself as not looking for a relationship I might put up a special chapter that takes place BEFORE they were dating, when Annabeth is trying to give Percy all the hints about when a girl is flirting with them! Yeah I like that idea.**

**So who here's a boyfriend? Girlfriend? Not looking for a relationship/Forever Alone.**


	38. American Museum of Natural History

_I do not own PJO or HOO._

**American Museum of Natural History**

"This is going to be so much fun! Thank you so much Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed from next to me.

She had somehow convinced me to take her to the Museum of Natural History, which we were currently entering.

"Did you know this place has more than 32 million artifacts? There are a total of 46 permanent exhibits!" I groaned internally we were going to be here for a while, but as long as Annabeth was happy so was I.

"No Annabeth I didn't know any of that, the only thing I do know about this museum is that all the exhibits come to life at night."

Annabeth stopped and put he hands on her hips, "Percy," she had a hint of annoyance in her voice, "That was in a movie."

"Oh just you wait, I bet you ten drachmas that while were in there well be attacked or something will go wrong. Everything goes wrong when I go into a museum."

"You're being ridiculous…"

"Oh am I? Fifth grade, the Saratoga battlefield, I blew up my school bus with a cannon. Fourth grade, Marine World, I sent my class on an unexpected swim in the shark tank. And those aren't even actual museums! Sixth grade, Metropolitan Museum of Art, I was attacked by my math teacher."

"Okay well—"

"Ah I'm not done. These two were on quests, oh that's right you weren't there… well I'll have you know Annabeth I went into _two_ museums so I could be able to save you not one but two! Anyways Museum of Natural History in Virginia, a bunch of undead assassins were sent after me, then the Air and Space Museum I battled the Nemean Lion and might have broken a few exhibits…"

Annabeth was quite for a few seconds and then suddenly burst out, "You've been to the Smithsonian Museums!? We need to go to those together!"

"Did you not listen to a thing I just said?"

"No I did, but remember Seaweed Brain I was never there when you went to the museums so you have nothing to worry about. Now come on we have 46 exhibits to see." She said and dragged me inside.

_Arthur Ross Hall of Meteorites_: "The Willamette Meteorite is the largest meteorite on display in a museum. It weighs 34 tons."

_Milstein Hall of Ocean Life: _"The blue whale model on display is 94-feet-long, and weighs 21,000-pounds."

_Hall of Asian Mammals:_ "The Asian elephant is generally smaller than the African elephant, and has smaller ears and a higher forehead."

_Akeley Hall of African Mammals:_ "The African elephant is the largest mammal on Earth."

After three hours of that I had had pretty much lost it.

"Annabeth can we go yet!? We have been here for three hours!"

"Just a little longer Percy. We haven't even seen one of the most popular sections." She answered not taking her eyes of the exhibit.

"And what would that be…"

She turned to look at me, "The Hall of Ornithischian Dinosaurs." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm guessing that means Hall of the Dinosaurs."

She let out a huff of air, "Yes Percy, that's exactly what it is. Now come on." She said and grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me in the direction of the exhibit.

(Read _The Random Book of Percy Jackson_ for more)

**Lexie: I realize I probably should have posted this chapter before the one I posted in The Random Book of Percy Jackson, but oh well. This was probably a onetime thing having the stories connected because I really didn't like the idea that after writing this chapter. **

**What's your favorite museum? Mine is the Air and Space Museum.**

**I was rather lazy this chapter and I apologize, it was kind of hard to top the Dinosaur chapter from The Random Book of Percy Jackson, but I promised I would write about it here too so…**


	39. Sick

**Sick**

"Achoo!" I wiped my nose on my sleeve, "Ugh… I hate being sick."

"You know all of your bodily functions just stopped, including your heart."

I sniffled in attempt to stop my dripping nose and sat up. "Annabeth, what are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "I'm here to see you obviously. And well take care of you."She sat down on the edge of the bed, "So what am I dealing with here? Cold, flu, sore throat?"

"Just a cold I think." She nodded and put her hand to my forehead. I tried to take the advantage of the close proximity and leaned in to kiss her only for her to jump back like I was the plague.

"I don't think so Seaweed Brain. I will not be getting sick because of you."

"But—"

"Ah but nothing, now you stay here…" She pushed me back onto my back and covered me with blankets, "and I'll be right back." With that said she got up and walked out of the room.

"But I'm hot!" I shouted after her, moving to take the blankets off.

"Take those blankets off and you'll have something worse than a cold to deal with." I froze.

A few seconds later she walked back in with a cup. "Drink this." She ordered handing it to me.

"What is it…?" I asked taking the cup hesitantly.

She rolled her eyes. "You'd think you'd know a glass of water when you see it."

"Why water? Why not Gatorade? That's what my mom gives me whenever I'm sick."

"Gatorade is okay, because it is about 96% water, but because you are the son of Poseidon you would benefit more from drinking plain water."

"Benefit how?" I asked taking a sip of the water.

"Your body's natural method of getting rid of toxins is to flush them out, so increase your fluid intake in order to prevent dehydration. And at the first signs of a cold you should always start drinking more fluids."

"Oh… So you think me drinking water would help me get better faster?"

"It's a possibility. But I'm not 100 percent positive."

I groaned. "I hate the winter; I always get sick because it's cold out."

"Actually we don't get sick from the cold weather; it's from being inside more."

"Okay let me rephrase that, I hate the winter for being cold and making me be inside more, therefore making me sick more and preventing me from cuddling with my girlfriend to stay warm when it's cold outside."

"Look on the bright side; you won't be sick for that long."

"Yeah, but—" I didn't get to finish because Annabeth cut me off with a kiss.

We broke away, and in a raspy I said, "I thought you didn't want to get sick."

She kissed me again and then said, "Cold viruses love eyes and noses but rarely leap mouth to mouth." And we kissed again.

Can't say I didn't like this fact.

**Lexie: I am the most horrible person in the world! I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I have been working so hard on projects for my lit class and running all over the place that I never got the chance. So I hope you guys liked it. Again I am a horrible person. **

**Anyone sick right now? I thought I was. But I'm not! Yay!**


	40. Valentine's Day

**Valentine's Day**

"Ok card… check. Flowers… check. Gift… check. Meal that is mostly eatable… check." I was currently running around Annabeth's apartment making last minute preparations to surprise her.

"Okay I think that's everythi— gods where are the candles!?" I quickly spun around to check if I had dropped them somewhere, and checked my pockets for good measure. No such luck. "Crap! Annabeth is going to be back any minute." I glanced at the clock and sprinted to find the candles.

After nearly 6 minutes of non-stop search for the candles I found them in the living room. "Aha!" I quickly grabbed them and ran back to the kitchen, lit them, and set them on the table.

"And Annabeth still isn't her—"

"Happy Valentine's Day Seaweed Brain." My head snapped up.

Annabeth stood in the doorway with her signature smirk on her face. She walked up to me pecked me on the lips and handed me an envelope.

"No! I was supposed to beat you for the first time ever! I was supposed to be ready, here waiting for you to show up! How long have you been here!?"

Annabeth chuckled, "About three minutes. You ran by me about four times. I was going to stop you, but I decided that it would be a lot more fun to watch you run around."

"T- three minutes! Y-you were here for— No okay no we are going to do this again." I said walking towards her.

"What do you mean were—" I cut her off.

"You are going to go back outside an act like you never saw any of this," I said while steering her toward the door, "so I can have the satisfaction of finally being done on time."

"What Percy I am not going to go back out— Percy!" I had lifted her up on my shoulder and continued towards the door. "Put me down!"

I opened the door and set her down, "Here's your card," I said handing her the envelope, "Now make sure you act surprised!" And with that said I closed and locked the door before she could pounce.

I quickly ran to the kitchen, grabbed the flowers and card, and ran back to the door just as it was opening.

"You know I do have a key to _my_ apartment ri—"

"Happy Valentine's Day Wise Girl!"

"Percy, are you—" I quickly cut her off with a kiss. She was probably rolling her eyes but she ended up kissing me back anyways.

We pulled away and I handed her the bouquet of red roses. "These are for you."

She smiled and took them, "You know most American women prefer chocolate over flowers." She looked up at me with a seemingly innocent face.

My face paled.

"But lucky for you I'm not like most women…usually, this time being an exception. Just keep that fact in mind for next year. They're lovely Percy. Thank you."

She pulled me down for a quick kiss and then headed for the kitchen, "Now let's get these in some water shall we?"

I nodded and followed behind her, when I got to the kitchen I saw her putting the roses into a vase.

"Did you know the red rose is the favorite flower of Venus, the Roman goddess of love? Red stands for strong romantic feelings making the red rose the flower of love."

"Sounds like Aphrodite… or Venus… whichever one they are. Oh here's your card. It's not a Hallmark."

"Did you know Hallmark has more than 1,330 different cards specifically for Valentine's Day?"

"No I didn't like always. But I made myself!"

She laughed.

"What?"

"It looks like a kindergartner drew this." She said holding up the card. Displaying a colorful pie graph, which I drew just for her.

"Hey!"

"But I love it."

"Well read it!"

"Okay! Why do I love you Annabeth? 35% a warm heart, 25% a cute butt," she blushed slightly as she read that, "12% a great smile, 20% smart ass, 8% other." She finished.

"Wait you need to read the inside!"

She opened the card to read, but before she could I said it for her "Not sure what the _other_ category is, but I bet it's sexy. ;) Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Percy!"

"What?" I grinned. She slapped me on the arm and hugged me, burying her face in the crook of my neck. I could tell she was blushing.

"Did you know one quarter of Valentine's Day cards have humorous messages?"

"I believe it… But this card was more of a fact."

**Lexie: Ahah! Sorry I just loved that ending! Happy Valentine's Day everybody! So I was supposed to post this on Feb 14, I'm only like an hour late… Oops. I plan on writing a Valentine's Day chapter for **_**The Random Book of Percy Jackson**_**. If you'd like to see what card inspired the card Annabeth received check my profile.**

**Now I have a VERY important question? Will you be my Valentine!? I'll be yours!**

**Did you guys have a good Valentine's Day? I did! I gave brownies to all my friends and got revenge on the friend that stole my backpack OUT OF MY LOCKER and hid it from me, (I put red pepper in her brownie) it was sooooo funny!**

**PS: I know this was supposed to be a random fact chapter but I had to post this so I'll fix it tomorrow or maybe now. **


	41. Random Facts VII

**Random Facts VII**

1. Forest fires move faster uphill than downhill.

2. Dolphins sleep with one eye open. (I was trying to talk to a dolphin at the aquarium and it wouldn't respond.)

3. A New Yorker could eat out every night of their life and never visit the same restaurant. (We couldn't decide on a restaurant.)

4. A tarantula can live for more than two years without eating a single thing. (Annabeth wasn't having a very good day.)

5. The goblin shark has only been seen about 50 times since its discovery in 1897. (I had told Annabeth about this deformed looking shark I saw, turns out its supposed to look like that…)

6. 68% of women will not leave the house without eye makeup on. (We walked by a makeup store.)

7. Hippos are responsible for more human deaths in Africa than any other animal. (I was about to tease the hippos at the zoo.)

8. SCUBA divers (and me) cannot pass gas at depths of 33 feet or below.

9. A full grown pumpkin has about 15 miles of roots.

10. A full grown bear can run as fast as a horse.

11. 100 people choke to death on pens each year.

12. You are more likely to be killed by a champagne cork than a spider. (Annabeth claims she is an exception to the rule.)

13. Picking your nose and then eating it may be beneficial to your immune system. (Annabeth might have caught me picking my nose…)

13. Butterflies taste with their feet.

14. More men than women take a cuddly toy to bed with them. (Is it my fault I'm a cuddler?)

15. A giant squid has eyes that can grow up to 20 inches in diameter.

**Lexie: Hey so here are your random facts for the week! I have a pretty cool announcement… We have reached the total of 250 facts! I think… I might have lost track around 100… or I might have missed a few facts… So if you feel taking on a challenge find out just how many facts there are in The Random Fact Book of Annabeth Chase!**

**So what was your favorite fact? **

**Oh another announcement! I am no longer 14! As of Feb 22 I am 15 years old! Special thanks to ****IwooIdreamIwrites ****for remembering!**

**Until next time my friends!**


	42. Spiders

**Spiders**- They are both in their later years of college.

"Oh hey Mom, how are you?…. Oh we're good. Yeah Annabeth and I haven't really done anything today; we decided to have a lazy day…. Hmm oh, she's in her office doing some work for one of her classes…. Yeah we—"

"PERCY!" I jumped and nearly dropped the phone.

"Gotta go mom, love you." I said in a rushed voice and slammed the phone down quickly running to where Annabeth was.

"Annabeth!" I shouted while rushing into the room, "What is – Holy Hera!" Annabeth was perched up on her rolly chair trying to get as far as possible from the multiple spiders surrounding her, I counted around twenty-seven, but I think I lost count.

"Don't just stand there! Do something!"

"Uhh… Annabeth I'm not sure if you know this or not, but I'm not the fondest of spiders either…. And well that's a lot of spiders."

"Yeah, but they're not trying to kill you!" She shouted at me. "Now go get the Anti-Spider bug spray!"

"But—"

"Hurry I think one of those is a Black Widow!"

"And…"

Even at a time like this she still managed to look annoyed with me. "_And_ that's the most venomous spider in the world! But only the females are venomous."

"Oh… Wait what!?"

"Percy! Hurry! They're getting closer!" She jumped slightly when she saw one of them move.

"But—"

"Percy killing spiders is in the job description of being my boyfriend now go!"

"Okay okay!" I said rushing out the door, "Wait! Where is it!?"

"In the drawer of the nightstand! Ahhh! _PERCY_!"

That didn't sound good. I rushed into our bedroom, over to Annabeth's side of the bed and opened the drawer.

"Book, book, flashlight, book, knife, condoms, book, chap stick, Anti-Spider spray!" I quickly grabbed it and slammed the drawer shut, "I found it!"

I ran back to find Annabeth scrunched up in a little ball with her legs to her chest and arms wrapped around them, with her eyes shut tight; although I had no idea why she was in that position.

"Um Annabeth…" I took a step closer, and then I saw the problem. There was a spider on her arm making its way up to her shoulder. "Oh, okay Annabeth, I got the spray. Now what do you want me to do? Do you want me to get the one that is currently on you now, or the ones surrounding you first?"

I only got a whimper in response.

"Okay whimper once for the one on you, twice for the ones on the floor."

It sounded like she whimpered twice, but I honestly wasn't sure. I just went with twice.

I took the cap off the spray and slowly walked towards Annabeth spraying anything with eight legs. Once I was sure they were all dead or close enough to being dead, I walked up to behind Annabeth. The spider was currently on her neck.

"Okay, Annabeth I'm going to flick the spider off you on the count of three okay?"

"Mhmm." She whimpered in response.

"One. Two. Three!" I flicked the spider off her, sending it flying across the room. I quickly ran after it and sprayed the general area it landed in.

"It's okay Annabeth, they're all gone. Well dead at least. I'll sweep them up in a second."

She relaxed from her position, and sent me a look of thanks; she then glanced down at the now dead spiders on the floor.

"It's not fair! Why do they have to hate me! It's not my fault my mom turned Arachne into a spider! Why take it out on me!" She shouted while pounding her fist on her desk.

"You know very well why." I said while sweeping up the dead spiders

"I know, but you don't know what it's like to be in constant fear of them! Arachnophobia is one of the most common fears in the world. It affects approximately 10% of men, 50% of women, and 100% of children of Athena." She narrowed her eyes when she said the last part.

"No I don't know what it's like, but I do know what it's like to be constantly scared for _you_. And I mean come on, there can't be that many of them."

"There are believed to be at least 50,000 species of spiders in the world. They are seventh in the world when it comes to diversity among their populations. And there has only been one species identified as vegetarian the rest are all predators."

"And I stand corrected. I'm guessing you know nothing positive towards spiders."

"The strongest material in the world is considered spider silk. Spiders are near sighted so they aren't able to see items that are far away from them. Very few people die or become seriously ill from Spider bites, although my siblings and I are an exception to that. The blood of a Spider is light blue in color, which I do NOT want to learn from experience, understand Percy? Antarctica is the only continent in the world where you would find no spiders."

"Okay so all we need to do is move to Antarctica!" I exclaimed.

"Not happening, I am quite fond of this apartment."

"Yeah I didn't feel like moving either. So wait if killing spiders is in the job description of being your boyfriend, does that mean I can make it that making me blue chocolate chip cookies is in the job description of being my girlfriend?"

"Nope."

"But that's not—"

"Now make sure you sweep up all of these and flush them down the toilet, and wash your hands after, because I will not touch you until you do. That was enough excitement for today so I'm going to go take a nap. Thanks Percy. Love you."

"Love you too." I grumbled. After she walked out of the room I realized something, "I should probably call my mom back and tell her what happened…"

**Lexie: Does anyone know where I can buy a ton of fake cockroaches? Let's just say I need them for revenge on my friend for what she did to my locker on my birthday. Hope you guys liked this chapter, there are actually a lot of facts about spiders, so don't be surprised when you see more spider facts in Random Fact chapters. So while I was writing this I jumped like every five minutes because my hair would freak me out by making me think a spider was on my neck. **

**Anyone here afraid of spiders? I kind of am, just the big ones. Quick story, so I was in my car and apparently there was a spider the size of my hand on the side of my seat, I didn't know it was there until I got out of the car and it jumped out after me! I think it was a Wolf Spider, but I'm not positive.**


	43. Feet

**Feet**

"You see this is the reason my mom always did my shopping for me."

"Will you just choose a pair of shoes already!"

I sighed and turned away from the boxes of shoes to face Annabeth, "It's not that simple Annabeth; there are just so many styles to choose from!"

"We're getting dress shoes! For a black tux! There aren't many options!"

"Yeah but—"

"That's it I'm choosing." She said pushing me to the side, "What size shoe are you?"

"Umm…" Annabeth turned towards me and raised an eyebrow, "I don't know."

She made a face that told me she was internally groaning, "Sit." She said pointing toward the chair. I did as I was told. "Give me your arm." She said kneeling in front of me.

"Why…" I asked hesitantly.

"Because I said so." She said defiantly.

"You're not going to give me an Indian Rope Burn are you?"

"No Seaweed Brain... Now give it." I reluctantly handed her my arm.

She examined it for a couple of seconds and then went to grab several boxes. She took out one shoe and held it next to my wrist. "Hmm too big…" She took out another one, "oh _way_ too small," she took out another one, "Perfect! Try this one on!"

I gave her an odd look, "Umm Annabeth, are you feeling okay?"

She glared at me, "Yes now try that pair on." I did as she said and surprisingly they fit perfectly.

"How did you—"

"The length of your fore arm from elbow to wrist is the same length of your foot from heel to toe. And you apparently have very long forearms."

I smirked. "You know what they say about big feet?" I asked making a suggestive face and wiggling my eyebrows. "Big socks."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "You know what they say about big hands?" She had a look that said _wait for it, _"Big gloves."

"Miss Chase I do believe my cheesiness has rubbed off on you."

"Mr. Jackson, are you a _Frito_ because you sure are corny."

"Bravo."

She did a mock curtsy. "Okay now, go take off those shoes so we can go buy them and get out of here."

"Finally! My feet are killing me!"

"Well it makes sense; the average person takes 10,000 steps per day. That's equal to 115,000 miles in a life time, that's enough to circle the Earth four times!"

"Well I must walk more that you do seeing as you're not complaining."

"Oh I beg to differ, the average woman walks three miles more per day than the average male. And I am an above average woman. Also women experience foot problems four times more often than men. Also nine out of ten women wear shoes that are too small for them."

"Okay, okay. Yet again I am proven wrong by you. Congratulations!" I said taking off a shoe, "Whoa! My feet stink!"

"I'll say…" Annabeth said scrunching up her nose. "There are roughly 250,000 sweat glands on a pair of feet. They produce as much as half a pint of moisture each day. Now hurry up and put your shoes on!"

"I'm hurrying!" I said shoving my feet into my shoes, "Wait this doesn't feel right…"

"You Seaweed Brain! You put your shoes on the wrong feet!" She said throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Ugh! Why do they even have left and right foot shoes!?"

"The ancient Romans were the first to construct distinct left and right shoes. Before that shoes could be worn on either foot."

"It's always the Romans…"

"Just come on, I promised Chiron we'd be back by now."

"Well I'm taking a shower as soon as we get there because apparently my feet stink."

"They do. Just make sure you use the shower in your cabin rather than communal showers because you can get some nasty diseases from those things like ring worm, which is not an actual worm; Athlete's foot; and plantar warts."

"So that's why they want us to wear flip-flops in there…"

"Yeah now let's go." She said grabbing the shoes and heading towards the register.

"Wait Annabeth, don't you need to get shoes?"

She laughed. "Are you kidding me? I'll be walking down the aisle barefoot. Those heels are a death trap and I will not be made a fool of on my wedding day."

"So much for _girls can do anything a guy can do, but better and while wearing heels."_ I muttered to myself.

"I heard that."

**Lexie: This has to be one of the weirdest chapters I have ever written… Do you guys agree or is it just me? Did you guys like my "You know what they say about" jokes? My friends and I use those all the time.**

**What size shoe are you? I am a women's 10 or 10 ½ yeah I have big feet… but that's okay because I need them to balance out my height! **

**Big news! Guess you got the driver's permit on March 8****th****? That's right me! I driven several times since then and I love it! It makes me feel so grown up. So yeah that's my exciting news for the week. So until next time! Stay factual my friends!**


	44. Marriage: Part 1

**Marriage****: Part I**

"I can't believe it! It's finally arrived!" I exclaimed, turning towards Jason, Leo and Nico. "This is actually happening!"

"Dude you've been saying that for the past hour now. We get it! You're finally getting to marry Annabeth Chase!" Leo shouted.

"Yeah we know you're excited and everything, but calm down. Our goal is to get through this wedding disaster free. But with you getting riled up means the rest of us will too, and let's not forget the water either. My point being Leo has come close to spontaneously combusting several times already. Your tux may not be a rental, but ours are; and I will not be paying for a tux that is accidentally set on fire or is completely drenched." Jason said putting an arm on my shoulder.

"Okay I'll try to stay calm." I said taking a deep breath and forcing myself to stand still. I had managed to last about two minutes, but everything was undone when I heard the first few notes of the wedding march.

"She's coming!" I shouted jumping to stand in my place and making sure my bow tie was straight. I turned to see the others chuckling at my behavior, "What are you doing she's coming! Get in line!" That only made them laugh harder.

"Um sorry false alarm," I turned to see Will Solace and the rest of the Apollo kids that would be performing standing with their instruments, "We were just practicing the first few bars to the march."

I visibly deflated, and ran my hand through hair effectively messing up all the work the Aphrodite cabin had put into styling it.

"You do realize the Aphrodite cabin is going to have to kill you now right?" Nico said motioning to my hair.

I shrugged and messed it up a little bit more, "Annabeth likes it better messy, and so do I. Plus this is my big day too so I should be able to have my hair the way I want it, and I do not want it gelled and combed back."

"Do what you want, but I don't think Piper will be able to get you out of this one. Sure if this was an 'ordinary' wedding it's one thing, but no this is _Percabeth's_ wedding! That takes it a whole different level. Because you guys are like the greatest and like most important couple like ever!" Jason said in a girly voice. "According to the Aphrodite cabin that is." He said back to his normal voice.

Leo came up behind Jason and pointed a finger at me "Now _hon_, we're going to have to fix that hair of yours," he said pretending to be Drew, "we can't have it look like you just got out of bed on your wedding day now can we!"

"Dude you got her perfectly!" Nico joked.

Leo bowed in response, "Thank you, thank you. I've worked hard on perfecting it."

I chuckled at their behavior and was about to throw in my own comment when I noticed Grover and Frank walking towards us.

"Hey we're about to start." Grover said as he walked over to stand next to me in the spot designated for him as best man.

"Yeah the girls are lining up now. So us four," Frank said motioning to Nico, Jason, Leo and himself, "Need to leave so we can escort them down here."

"Alright man, well good luck." Leo said patting me on the back following Frank.

"See you after the wedding, hopefully nothing will go wrong." Jason joked giving me a slight shove.

"Congratulations Perce, you managed to not screw it up with Annabeth." Nico said and with a nod of his head he followed the others.

I turned to look at Grover. He held a hand up motioning for me to wait. "Three, two, one…" He pointed at me.

"I can't believe this is actually happening! I'm getting married to _Annabeth_ Chase!"

"Yes yes I know. Now fix your jacket and tie, you don't want Annabeth to see you with your outfit, that she spent _three hours_ in a store to find, all messed up."

I nodded my head and straightened out my tie, "Yeah. Yeah you're right." I brushed off my jacket sleeves, "How do I look?" I asked looking over at Grover

"Like you're about to get hitched."

"Well that was what I was going for so I guess I'm good." I said taking a deep breath.

I turned to face the aisle just as the opening bars of the march started. I felt my heart rate increase. I craned my neck to see if I could see Annabeth, but I had no such luck. The first person I saw was one of Annabeth's younger sisters, she was the flower girl for our wedding.

The first of the bridesmaids to appear was Piper escorted by Jason, then Hazel escorted by Nico, I guess Frank and Leo were fighting on who would escort her. Next was Juniper escorted by Frank, then Reyna escorted by Leo (much to her dismay). Following Reyna was Thalia, she was alone and would be escorted by Grover when we left the altar seeing as she was the maid of honor. And last but not least was Annabeth being escorted by her father.

She was in a simple white wedding dress, which was perfectly Annabeth, it wasn't too elaborate and fancy because that's just not her. I glanced at her feet and true to her word she was bare foot, I chuckled at the sight.

I stood there waiting for the agonizingly slow march to come to an end. One by one each pair would reach the altar. The groomsmen would line up behind me and Grover, while the bridesmaids would line up on the opposite side leaving space for the maid of honor and the bride.

At long last Thalia reached her spot and that left just Annabeth. She was right in the front of the altar looking at her father. He gave her one last kiss on her forehead before giving her hand to me.

He looked at me as he placed her hand in mine and said, "Take care of her."

"I've been doing that since I was twelve, and I couldn't imagine doing anything but that." He nodded and withdrew his hand. I turned and looked at Annabeth while flashing my signature grin. "Hey Wise Girl."

She smiled and chuckled quietly, "Hey Seaweed Brain." And she stepped up to stand next to me.

"I love the shoes by the way." I whispered as Chiron began to speak, but I was completely void of everything but the woman standing in front of me.

She smiled slightly and rolled her eyes, "Thank you and I love your hair and tie."

I glanced down to see my tie was crooked yet again, I blushed and corrected it. "I figured you'd like the hair, the tie did that on its own."

"Oh I'm sure." She smirked. I grinned in response and we both turned to listen to Chiron.

"True marriage begins well before the wedding day, and if the Fates be willing, will continue to be shaped throughout your lives. A brief moment in time and the stroke of the pen are all that is required to create the legal bond of marriage, but it takes a lifetime of love, commitment, and compromise to make marriage durable and everlasting. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, and to enjoy life together." Chiron said looking at both of us. "And now you may say your vows." He turned and motioned towards me.

"Annabeth, I promise to always love you, though I'm sure you already knew that because it's a fact and well you know all facts. But I promise to always watch your back if we're in battle or just in general. I promise to be that shoulder you need the rare times you need one to cry on. I promise to never touch your blueprints unless told otherwise. I will be your 24/7 spider slayer because it's in the job description as I've been told. And I promise I will try to remember to lower the seat after I flush and to never drink out of the carton even though I love seeing you flustered. And regardless of my flaws like drooling in my sleep or constantly being a seaweed brain, I promise to be the best husband and friend I can possibly be for you."

She smiled I began her vows, "It's hard to believe that we have known each other for twelve years now. Our story is an interesting one with us starting out as just acquaintances; you the patient, me the nurse; you the tourist, me the tour guide; you the plumber, me the poor victim of your lack of capability. But somehow we managed to go from acquaintances, to enemies, to friends, to _best _friends, to boyfriend and girlfriend, to fiancées. I find it kind of ironic that on my first quest I ended up going on a "thrill ride of love" with a boy and then ended up marrying him, especially because I was screaming the entire ride because of mechanical spiders, which I guess you could say would be a major turn off. But even though today more than 50% of marriages end in divorce, I know ours won't, because as long as we're together we can get through anything. We have all the key elements for a happy marriage; friendship, laughter, forgiveness, compatibility, sex," She mumbled the last word in hopes that only I would hear, "and above all trust; I trust you with my life and trust is the element crucial for a happy marriage." She looked at me and smiled.

"So Percy, I promise to always watch your back and front because you're you and you're always going to need me to. I promise that I will go to the ends of the earth to find you, and I think I proved that point when we were sixteen. And even though you're a whiny butt when you're sick, I promise to take care of you. And even though I'm not the best when it comes to baking, I promise every now and then to bake you blue cookies, either that or I'll get them from Sally and claim I made them. And most importantly I promise to love you and your pathetic jokes and pick up lines."

Chiron turned to us and smiled, I now pronounce you husband and wife," he turned to me and motioned to Annabeth, "You may kiss the bride."

Annabeth held up her hand, "Did you know that the reason a marriage ceremony typically ends with a kiss is because in ancient Rome, a kiss was a legal bond that sealed contracts, and marriage was seen as a contract."

I grinned and pulled her in for a kiss. We pulled away and I looked her in the eyes. "No I didn't, and that is exactly why I love you."

**Lexie: Yes I finally decided to write this. I actually had this done on April 8****th****, I would have posted it but I was conflicted on whether or not I should continue to the Wedding Reception or save that for another chapter. So I'm going to have a part two which I plan on having more facts in. I really hope you guys enjoyed this. Let me know what you think! **

**Anyone getting married soon? Or plan on proposing? Or going to a wedding soon? I'm 15 and single so no, and I don't know anyone getting married at the moment.**


	45. Random Facts VIII

**Random Facts VIII**

1. Only 14% of Americans say they've skinny dipped with the opposite sex. (Not that Annabeth and I are part of that 14% or anything…)

2. The Olympic flag's colors are always red, black, blue, green and yellow rings on a field of white. This is because at least one of those colors appears on the flag of every nation on the planet.

3. Married men change their underwear twice as often as single men. (Annabeth thought I didn't change my underwear often enough)

4. One third of the land in the United States is owned by the government. (Annabeth and I somehow ended up in a restricted area; we ended up having to deal with the CIA)

5. Until 1796, the state Tennessee was called Franklin.

6. Peanuts are one of the ingredients in dynamite.

7. They have square watermelons in Japan. (You can find ANYTHING in New York)

8. Mark Twain didn't graduate from elementary school. (I was complaining that I shouldn't have to read _Tom Sawyer_ because the author was a genius)

9. The world's youngest parents were 8 and 9 and lived in China in 1910. (We got caught kissing and were receiving the "you're too young for kids" speech)

10. In all three Godfather films, when you see oranges, there is a death or a very close call coming up soon. (Annabeth thought it would be funny to ruin the movies for me)

11. About a third of all Americans flush the toilet while they're still sitting on it.

12. Average life span of a baseball used in the major league is seven pitches.

13. Intelligent people have more zinc and copper in their hair.

14. Proportional to their weight, men are stronger than horses. (I told Annabeth that I wasn't her pack mule)

15. The average person has over 1,460 dreams a year.

**Lexie: Wow! Has it been a long time or is it just me? I hope it's just me. I am SOOO sorry I haven't updated this in a so long it's that time of year when school gets hectic, but on the bright side I get out of school in FOUR days, on May 23! I can't wait to get out! Anyways be glad I updated today because I could have gone to bed an hour ago because I finished my paper, but I decided you all deserved a new chapter so I stayed up for you!I'll probably regret it in the morning. **

**So what was your favorite fact? Thanks for being patient guys I promise to post lost of chapters this summer! Oh yeah I got my first job! I'm a lifeguard at my local pool! What about any you guys any exciting things planned for the summer?**

**140 Days, 21 Hours, 30 Minutes, 57 Seconds until HoH release date!**


	46. CIA

**CIA- **

"Where do you think it went!?" I panted as I jumped over an uprooted tree and continued to run alongside Annabeth.

"I don't know, but I'd rather not take a— Duck!"

I had just enough time to follow her example and drop to the ground as a projectile flew towards us, passing through the exact spot I had been standing in just a second before.

"Where would I be without you?" I said grinning at Annabeth.

"You'd be skewered and stuck to a tree, now come on!" She said jumping to her feet. I let out a loud groan and followed her.

"First off, I would not be skewered, invincible remember? Secondly what do you think it is?"

"Well because we're being fired at I'm going to guess Manticore." She said while ducking under a branch.

"Good guess." We continued to run until we finally reached a clearing in the woods. What we faced wasn't the most reassuring.

"Um that's not a Manticore Annabeth…."

"I know that! But this doesn't make any sense, what else could have been shooting at us…."

Her thoughts were interrupted by the Sphinx in front of us. Our reactions were synced, while I dove to the right Annabeth went left working her way towards the monster's back to attack it while I distracted it. After almost losing a limb or two and almost getting stepped on Annabeth and I had managed to reduce the monster to a pile of dust.

"Well I think that's enough excitement for one day." I said while lying down on the ground.

"I'll say." Annabeth agreed taking a seat next to me; she eventually sighed and lied down next to me using my arm as a pillow. "It's nice out here."

"Mmhmm" I mumbled sleepily, I was personally ready to curl up and take a nap. "Where are we exactly?" I asked cracking an eye open to look at her.

"I was wondering that myself." She said through a yawn.

We must have both ended up falling asleep because when I opened my eyes it was late evening and the sun was slowly sinking in the sky. I turned to look at Annabeth and noticed her slowly stirring.

She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "We should probably get going; we were supposed to be at camp hours ago." Her voice sounded slightly hazy from just waking up. I nodded in agreement and sat up giving her a quick peck on the lips before standing up and pulling her to her feet.

I was bending down to pick up our stuff when I heard a voice that definitely wasn't Annabeth's.

"Don't move."

In the time I had taken to look up from the ground Annabeth had already spun around and had her knife to the person's neck. Now usually that was a really effective way of getting rid of someone, but there was one problem: she had a gun pointed at her head. Her right hand held her knife to the man's throat, while her left was clinging onto the hand that had grabbed her hair.

I instinctively drew Riptide and stepped forward to help her, but I then heard the sound of a gun being cocked. I turned to see two other men with their guns trained on me.

"I said don't move!"

I froze in place. I took the time to examine the three men; they each wore black suits and sunglasses, and all appeared to be in their late twenties or early thirties. The one holding onto Annabeth had brown hair that was gelled back; the man on the right had blond hair with a buzz cut; the man on the left had something close to an afro going on.

"It's the Men in Black!"

"Percy this is not the time to be joking!"

"But look at them!"

"Percy!"

"Quiet you two! Now I want you both to put down your weapons, we want to get through this with as little trouble and pain as possible." The man who was holding onto Annabeth said.

"Tell us who you are and why you decided to shoot at us, then we'll see." Annabeth said through gritted teeth.

I heard the man let out a frustrated sigh as he motioned one of the other men to step forward. The blond stepped forward; he kept his gun trained on me with one hand while the other dug into his pocket and pulled out something that looked like a wallet. He flipped it open to reveal a shinny badge, as he did this he said. "CIA. You are in a restricted area, this land is owned by the—"

"I'm going to guess the government because they own one third of all the land in the country." Annabeth stated as if she were bored.

"Precisely, now lower your weapons or we will have to take them by force."

I heard Annabeth snort, I figured she was thinking along the lines of _I'd like to see you try. _

I silently chuckled at the thought as I slowly lowered my sword to the ground. When I stood back up I had my hands up to show I wasn't a threat. I looked over to see that Annabeth had removed her knife from the man's throat and was holding it out to the side; she then opened her hand and let the dagger fall to the ground.

Afterwards the man released her hair and shoved her backwards. I instinctively lurched forward to catch her and after that was a blur. I remember just barely catching and as I caught her I heard the loud bang of a gun going off . I didn't really have time to react I just instinctively covered Annabeth with my body. Then it all went black.

\\\***/

"Oh my gods—Percy!" I felt Annabeth shake me, "Seaweed Brain wake up!" She shook me again, "Why did you shoot!?"

"He could have been a threat!"

"He was just catching me! Please Percy wake up!" I felt her put hand to my face and I opened my eyes. I saw Annabeth's worried face looking down at me. I cupped her cheek with my hand and she closed her eyes and leaned into it.

"I'm okay. I'm okay Annabeth."

She opened her eyes to look at me, "Gods Percy for a second there I thought—" She closed her eyes and shook her head.

I pulled her head down so I could whisper into her ear, "Hey I'm not going anywhere, I promise. We're staying together no matter what. Plus I'm invincible remember, it'd be too much of a hassle to get rid of me."

She gave a half-hearted laugh at my comment and bent down to give me a kiss. When she pulled back her eyes scanned over me in search of something. "Where'd it hit you?"

I rolled over onto my side so she could look, I let her hands roam over my back for any sign of where the bullet hit, when she reached the part of my spine that was just between my shoulder blades she paused.

"Did you find it?" She nodded her head and held up something that resembled a coin; I then realized it was the bullet, well a flattened bullet.

"That's not possible."

"That shot should have killed him!"

"What—what are you?"

Annabeth and I glanced over at the three CIA agents. "Umm this should be fun to explain." Annabeth was about to make up some excuse, but the agent that had shoved her, who I'm assuming was the leader of the group, had beat her to it.

"You are both under arrest for further investigation of the matter."

"What!?" Annabeth and I shouted at the same time.

"Confiscate their things."

"You can't do this!" Annabeth insisted.

"Sir we're just teenagers!"

"Teenagers that can survive a lethal bullet shot, and reduce the bullet to nothing more than a coin! There is nothing _normal _about that. What are you two a race of super humans!?"

"You can't arrest us we haven't broken any laws! Well you know other than being in a restricted area… but that not why you're even arresting us!" Annabeth persisted.

"We aren't the FBI sweetheart! We don't enforce the laws! We gather intelligence!"

"We'll if its intelligence you're gathering, take Annabeth I've got nothing!" Annabeth glared at me, "What!? It's true!"

Acting as if I didn't talk, the agent continued, "We're called the Central Intelligence Agency for a reason you know! Our primary mission is to collect, evaluate, and disseminate intelligence."

"_Foreign_ intelligence! By law, the CIA is prohibited from collecting intelligence concerning US citizens, which Percy and I so happen to be."

"You're a clever girl," the man said pointing his finger at her, "But in 1981 by direction of the president in Executive Order 12333 the CIA was restricted in the collection of intelligence directed against US citizens. So for example, if there is a reason to believe that an individual is involved in espionage or international terrorist activities, or any other threat to the American people, which as of now the two of you are." He smirked.

Annabeth seemed to be at a loss of words, I was actually worried that she could say nothing against that. She looked worried too. I could see the gears turning in her head trying to find a loophole to get us out of this, but as time went by my hope decreased and the agent's smirk grew.

"Well it appears you are defeated young—"

"Wait! The CIA's procedures require senior approval for any situation like this. And seeing that you were surprised by the fact that Percy didn't die, I can conclude that you had no idea we even existed a few hours ago, therefore you have no permission to do this." Annabeth stated crossing her arms smirking at the man.

"You know your stuff Annabeth, it is Annabeth right? But that's the beauty of today's technology." He said as he held up a phone and hit a number.

As the number was dialing he looked over at the two other men, "I don't want those two escaping, see to it that they're properly restrained." They both started to walk forward when he stopped them, "No I want one gun on _her _the whole time, we know the boy isn't able to be harmed, but we can assume that she can be seeing as he went to such measure to protect her before, also that means he'll cooperate so long as she's the one who is in danger of being harmed." The two nodded in understanding and the afro guy remained back keeping his gun trained on Annabeth.

"Gods Percy they've already figured you out. They've even figured out your fatal flaw!"

"What? I'm an open book, I have nothing to hide."

Annabeth snorted, "_Nothing_ is that so?"

"Okay there's that one little thing…"

"Yeah _little."_

"Enough chitchat you two, hands behind your backs!" The blond agent barked at us.

"Is this really necessary?" Annabeth asked as she fulfilled the agent's order.

"Yes, we don't know what else you two are capable of and you've already shown violent tendencies."

I snorted as the agent cuffed my wrists together behind my back, "They've figured you out too Annabeth!" I said ignoring the glare directed at me, "And what do you mean by 'what else we're capable of'?"

"We don't know if you can do stuff other than deflect bullets."

"Oh Annabeth can fly and run at inhumane speeds." I stated blandly.

"I cannot!" She protested as the agent cuffed her wrists.

"Can too!"

"Perseus Jackson this is so _not _the time for this!"

I was going to retort by stick out my tongue at her, but what the agent said distracted me.

"Hey we've got a last name on the boy; his full name is Perseus Jackson." The blond called out to the leader of the group.

"Excellent that makes our work easier. Anything on the girl?"

"Just her first name, but apparently she can fly and run super fast."

I couldn't help but snickered at the last part.

"Seaweed Brain!"

"Okay, okay chill Wise Girl. Guys I was just kidding, the only power Annabeth has is superhuman intelligence."

"You say that likes it's a bad thing."

"Well _I_ wouldn't want to be known as a super nerd. Not that you're a super nerd or anything!"

She gave me an annoyed look, "Mmhmm…"'

"Hey take those two to the van; we got an ok to proceed from the chief. Once you get there throw them in the back and get me as much info as possible on the two of them. I want to know who they are."

"Alright march you two! No funny business!" The agent that had cuffed our wrists ordered as he shoved me forward.

\\\***/

We walked through the woods for around half an hour until we came upon your typical CIA/FBI car, a black Chevy Tahoe.

"You know I've always wondered this about the CIA. Do you guys have any agents like James Bond or anything? Oh do you have cool gadgets!? What about this car does it have any cool features like machine guns or ejector seats!?"

"That's classified information." The agent with the afro answered as the blond opened the trunk of the car.

Annabeth snorted, "Not really. You guys do realize you have a Frequently Asked Questions page on your website right?"

The man narrowed his at her, "Fine, we do have _spies, _but they're not exactly like James Bond plus he's from England so we wouldn't be the same either way. As for gadgets we do have a few cool gadgets, but nothing to top what they have in the movies. And as for the car _that _is classified information."

"Cool! I want to work for the CIA!"

The blond haired agent chuckled at that, "Good luck with that, to qualify for a position with the Agency, you must be at least 18 years old, a US citizen, and a high school graduate. There are other requirements depending on the position you want."

"Well I'm a US citizen; I'll be 18 in two years and will have hopefully graduated high school by then."

"I love how you say _hopefully _you'll have graduated."

"Shut up super nerd."

"Do you two do that a lot?"

"What bicker? We do it all the time; it's what makes us who we are." I stated like it was obvious.

"Yeah are friends think it's weird too." Annabeth said after looking at the agents' faces.

"Anyways… along with those requirements all future employees must successfully complete medical examinations—

"I'm as healthy and strong as a horse."

"Polygraph examinations, also known as Lie Detector Test."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"And thorough background investigation, that take past criminal records into consideration."

"That—oh yeah that could be an issue… I was framed on all of them I swear!"

"So you have a criminal record… interesting." The blond said as he came over to lead us to the back of the car.

"Comfortable?" The blond asked once we were both in the car. I was going to point out that no, I was in fact not comfortable, but one look from Annabeth told me to hold my tongue. "Good, now you two sit tight." He said and then slammed the door and locked it for good measure.

After several minutes of sitting in silence I looked over at Annabeth. "What are we going to do?"

She sat there for a while in thought, once she heard the engine of the car she looked up at me and sighed. "I don't know."

\\\***/

We had been in the car for over an hour, maybe even two, but at long last the car finally came to a stop. The three men got out and walked over to the back.

"Okay what info did you get on them?"

"Perseus Jackson, also known as Percy, 16 years old as of August 18th. He was diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia. Mother: Sally Jackson. Father: Unknown. He's currently attending Goode High School, previous attendee to eight other schools all of which he was expelled from usually for destruction of school property and occasionally for slacking off. From what we could gather he's not the most dedicated student. He has several criminal records, remember that case with Sally Jackson?"

"Oh yeah the one were the boy was accused of kidnapping his mother?"

"Yup this would be the kid. He's also caused a lot of destruction damage to the St. Louis Arch, blew up a greyhound bus and a school bus, and destroyed several cop cars, got in a gun fight with someone in Los Angeles, the list goes on."

"Wow that sounds really bad I whispered to Annabeth."

She chuckled, "I'll say. And I was technically an accomplice in most of those."

I grinned, "Ah good old memories."

"Okay that covers his time in school, what about during the summer?"

"His summers used to be rather normal from what I can see; he would occasionally go to stay at some beach house in Montauk."

"What do you mean used to?"

"Well the last time he ever went to that beach house was when he was 12, the year he and his mom disappeared. But after that year there are no records of him attending any summer camps, jobs, or schools."

I scoffed, "I will have you know I have never attended summer school!" They ignored me.

"Interesting…Okay what about the girl?"

"Annabeth Chase, we got her name from a plane ticket that was purchased with a ticket for Percy when they were both 12. The flight was from Los Angeles to New York. We looked further into the matter of how she was involved with the disappearance of Sally Jackson and found that she was in all of the pictures that Percy was in during the time. We can assume that they we traveling together and were accomplices for some of the damage that was caused."

"Interesting… okay what about past records?"

"That's the weird thing about her sir, there aren't many of them. No birth certificate or any record of her birth whatsoever."

I snickered at that, "Brain child, do you even have a birthday? Because you know you weren't technically born you were thought. Do you have a thoughtday?" Annabeth glared at me and kicked me in the shin.

"Odd… you may continue."

"From what little info we could gather we believe she was born in Richmond, Virginia. Father: Fredrick Chase. Mother: Unknown. She has also been diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia.

"So they both have an unknown parent and ADHD and Dyslexia very interesting. What about school?"

"Right well, there is record for kindergarten and only part of first grade. From what we could gather out of that time she is very bright, already able to read in kindergarten."

Afro stopped him to ask a question. "What kind of books are we talking about here? Are we talking about picture books or—"

"Harry Potter."

"Oh wow… I couldn't even read that until like 5th grade!"

"Yes it is very impressive now what do you mean only part of first grade?" The leader of the group broke in.

"Well there are no records of her after that; she vanished when she was seven. They're no school or medical records or anything in that time. She didn't reappear until she was 12 when she was with the boy."

"So she disappeared when she was seven? Can we assume she ran away?"

"There's no way to tell sir, when she first reappeared in the records she was in New Jersey when the Greyhound bus exploded. I don't see how it would be possible for a seven year old girl to even survive five years on her own, let alone travel from Richmond to New Jersey."

"I think we can determine that she made it to New York considering that is where the ticket she and the boy had purchased was to. Now what about after she reappeared?"

"Well it appears that she went back to live with her father in Richmond, and from then until now she has changed to several different schools around the country, but she was always top of her class. She is still currently attending a boarding school in New York. She also has no records for summer activities, just occasionally a plane ticket to New York depending on where she was staying."

"Interesting so we have an Honor Student with who can't seem to stay in one place, and a Slacker with a knack for getting into trouble. They both have an unknown parent, and have both been diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia which explains school problems, but Miss Chase doesn't seem to let that stop her. We can rationalize that the met when they were both 12 and in the New York area, most likely somewhere near Montauk area seeing that was where Percy and his mother were staying before she disappeared. The question is how and where exactly they met. Can we determine whether or not they were ever associated with each other between the ages 12 and 16?"

"Um yes sir actually we believe quite often, but our best evidence is a report from a car service stating that Miss Rachel Elizabeth Dare, daughter of _The _Mr. Dare, rented a car at the Garden of the Gods, Colorado. The chauffer stated that she was with three other people, two fitting the description of Percy and Annabeth perfectly. We later confirmed that Percy and Miss Dare attended the same high school, and that they were in fact friends seeing as a plane ticket was reserved in his name along with the Dare's to go on a trip."

"So the pair has been associated with each other for four years, do we know their relationship?"

"We can assume they are boyfriend and girlfriend seeing as they were um… ahem… passionately kissing beforehand."

"Can we use this to our advantage?"

"Yes seeing as the boy shows protective instincts towards the girl, and that the girl was beyond worried when he was shot."

"Excellent I see no reason to not proceed with questioning then."

A second later the back of the truck was opened and revealed afro and the blond. "We're going on another hike, but before we proceed we need to give you the proper headgear." The blond said holding up two felt bags.

"You are not going to put that on my head." Annabeth stated defiantly.

"Not an option sweetheart." He sneered before he leaned forward and grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Annabeth!" I shouted trying to surge forward to help her, but the cuffs prevented me from doing so. I tried to look for her, but the afro guy stepped into my line of vision and effectively cut off seeing anything other than him.

"Dude if you just cooperate and you'll both be find." I looked at him trying to determine whether or not I could trust him, "You have my word that you'll both be fine if you cooperate." He looked and sounded sincere, I sighed and nodded my head in agreement allowing him to pull me out of the car and slide the hood over my head.

"I'm Brad by the way." He said as he led me by the arm down a path. "Now when we get to where we're going, you and Annabeth are going to be put in an room until we're ready to question you, take that time to talk and figure out everything you can, be cautioned there are cameras and microphones so don't do anything that could make your situation worse."

"Why are you helping us?"

"I know what you are, I'm one myself, but I don't think it would be good if the world figured out what you are. Not to mention the fact that your parents, wouldn't be very happy to know that their favorite children are being held captive."

"How do you know who we are?"

"Everyone knows who Percy and Annabeth are. The Heroes of Olympus! And according to _Olympus Weekly _'the greatest demigod couple since Helen and Paris'. You guys are really cute by the way."

I chuckled at that remembering the article the Aphrodite Cabin had shown both Annabeth and I from the magazine, "Thanks. For the complement and for helping us."

"Sure thing, we're here." He paused until a beep went off and led me inside what I believed to be a building. "This might be your last chance to talk in private for a while, so make it count." He unlocked my cuffs and pushed me inside a room, closing the door behind me.

"Percy." I took off the hood and saw Annabeth sitting in the corner of the room. The room looked like one of the rooms you put insane people in so they wouldn't hurt themselves; there was padding everywhere, even on the door, I was afraid that if I moved I'd forget which side of the room the door was on.

Annabeth stood up and came over to hug me. "Um Annabeth, why are we in a—"

"A padded cell? I was wondering that too, their use is focused mainly on keeping people that had psychotic episodes safe so they wouldn't hurt themselves. Suicidal and violent patients were also placed within them."

"Well you are rather violent…" She slapped my arm, and I chuckled.

"I think it's so we can't find a way to get out of here." She said as she pulled me to where she was previously sitting. "We need to figure something out." She mumbled as she leaned on my shoulder.

"Yeah, but there are cameras." I mumbled as I kissed the top of her head.

"I have an idea, just go along." She said quietly as she pulled my head down to hers for a kiss. We stayed like that for a while before she pulled away and moved so she was straddling my legs.

I cocked an eyebrow at her, but she just bent down to kiss me again, she then gradually made her way over to my ear, before she whispered into it. "As long as it looks like we're kissing they won't suspect anything, so play along. Groan if you understand; if you don't kiss my neck."

I groaned. She kissed me on the mouth again before going to my other ear. "Okay first has Riptide returned yet? Kiss if yes, groan if no." She started kissing my neck while she waited for my answer. Once I had determined that yes Riptide was in my pocket I pulled her mouth over to mine. After a while she pulled away and I went to her neck.

She moaned slightly when I kissed a certain spot on her neck, I looked up at her to see her blushing, "Shut it," she hissed, "I have to be convincing too. Now if they search us and find it convince them that it is just a pen and nothing more." She paused for a second and sucked on my neck before talking again, "On your way here did you sense any water, kiss up my neck if yes, groan if no, do something with my earlobe if not sure."

I nipped her earlobe. She groaned in annoyance before pulling my mouth towards hers, "That's fine, just _really _try to find some because that where were heading once we get out of here." She kissed me again before continuing, "Okay so we need to get my hat, it's mandatory that we have it. I already have a sob story as to why they should give it so hopefully that will work, if not there's always the grab and run option." She kissed her way up my jaw and paused at my ear. "So here's the plan, once I get the hat and they bring us back here I'll put it on and they'll see on the camera that you're the only one in here, they'll come to investigate I knock them out, you grab their IDs, we run get our stuff, and find the nearest lake to hide in. If you understand and think I'm a genius pull my head down to kiss you, if you need me to repeat kiss my neck."

I groaned and pulled her head to mine and kissed her, I could feel her smiling into the kiss. We remained kissing several seconds (or minutes) before she pulled away. "A little eager are we?" she giggled and nipped my lip before continuing, "That's all I had to say so it's your turn, get us so your back is facing the camera and communicate the same way." She started kissing me again.

I put my hand on her hips and started standing up; she wrapped her legs around my waist to make it easier. I stood up and pressed her back into the padded wall. I pulled away and started sucking on her neck, "First off are you okay did the blond guy do anything to you? Moan and grab my hair if fine, groan if not okay and I need to beat the guy up."

Annabeth moaned and pulled my hair, I figured she was rolling her eyes mentally though. I went to go kiss her mouth again before I spoke again. "As for the water I do think there is some nearby, but I'm not 100 percent positive," I explained as I kissed my way up to her ear, "I was talking to the agent with the afro, and he knows what we are." She gasped, but I wasn't sure if it was from the news or from where I kissed her, "It's okay though he's one of us, and he wants to help us." I heard her sigh I think in relief, "So when you try to get your hat ask him he's the most likely to give it to you. Tug at my shirt if you understand, if you don't kiss me."

Annabeth tugged at my shirt, I loosed my grip on her hips telling her I was going to let her down. I set her on the ground and kissed her again before taking my shirt off. She shot me a look of curiosity before keeping the act up and putting her hands on my chest causing me to shiver. I bent down to her ear and said loud enough for the microphones to hear, "Gods your hands a freezing."

Annabeth caught on to what I was doing and giggled.

"Okay I've pretty much covered everything now. I'm just trying to make them think that we might get too…carried away," I growled the last part causing her to shiver, "And hopefully that'll make them come sooner and take us to questioning. Are you okay with that?" She moaned in response so I took that as a yes, "and your plan is brilliant I forgot to mention that." She smiled and pulled my head down to hers.

"Ahem." Annabeth and I jumped and pulled away from the kiss, I turned to see the three agents, the leader was holding up my camp T-shirt.

"It appears that you lost this Mr. Jackson."

"Uh… yeah thanks." I said as I took the shirt from him. As I turned to go stand by Annabeth I heard the blond guy mumble something to the other two.

"Dumb teenagers that can't keep their hormones in check." I smirked at that, they had no idea of our conversation. I looked over to Annabeth who looked like an embarrassed girl trying to fix her outfit and hair after being caught with her boyfriend, but her eyes said what she was really thinking. _Idiots._

"Now if you will come this way please."

\\\***/

They took us to another room and had us sit at a table, on the table they laid out everything that was in our packs. They took each item one by one and asked us what they were; sometimes it could be a little ridiculous, I mean what else could a can of Pringles be!? I see no way it could be a weapon of any sort, sure you might be able to use it as a club but I don't think it would be very effective. At one point Annabeth started giving sarcastic answers.

"What is this?" the blond held up a roll of gauze.

"A net that strangles whoever you throw it at to death." Annabeth stated blandly.

After that they decided to leave the obvious objects out of the questioning, which was really helpful when they asked me to empty my pockets and they saw Riptide in pen form. I didn't have to explain what it was.

There were a few things that we had difficulty explaining like our nectar and ambrosia. But Annabeth came up with an awesome solution.

"ADHD and Dyslexia medication."

Our drachmas were a problem too, but we just told them that we collected coins from around the world.

"And what is this?" The blond agent held up Annabeth's Yankees hat. I looked over at Annabeth who let a flash of sadness cross her face. _And here comes the sob story _I thought.

"Oh so this is important to you? What does it do?" The blond agent asked waving the hat back and forth.

"It doesn't have to do anything to be important! Please give it to me!" She asked reaching for it.

The blond man snatched it out of her reach, "And what makes it so important?"

"My dad gave it to me when I was twelve! It belonged to my mother! Please give it to me! It's the only thing I have left of her!" She asked reaching for it again; I could have sworn I saw tears on her face; who knew Annabeth was an actress.

"Please." She begged she looked at each agent one by one, and stopped on Brad.

Brad sighed, "I see no danger in giving her a baseball cap, the worst she could do is throw it at someone and I doubt she'd even do that seeing as it's so dear to her." He looked at the head agent who nodded in agreement.

The blond sighed in frustration and tossed her the hat, she grabbed it and sighed. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Whatever now tell us what this is Anniebell, what's a good girl like you doing with a weapon like this?" The blond said while holding up her knife.

"It's _Annabeth_ first off, and never judge a book by its cover, you don't know me."

"So you're implying you're not a good girl?"

"I'm simply stating you have no right to make accusations about me."

The blond scowled at her, "Stop avoiding the real question! What is this!? And why do you have it!?"

"It's a knife duh what else could it be?"

"I know it's a knife! But what kind of knife! I've never seen this material before in my life!"

"It's a regular old steel knife."

"I know what steel looks like and it does not look like that!" He shouted pointing at the blade of the knife.

Annabeth scoffed, "Ever heard of spray paint? I painted it that color because it's really easy to find in the dark."

He narrowed his eyes at her, and looked at the knife again ant the back at her, "You never explained why you have it."

"A girl should always be able to defend herself; there are a lot of weirdoes out there that would like to attack an innocent girl."

"You don't strike me as the helpless little girl."

Annabeth smirked, "Glad to see you got the right impression."

The blond was at a loss for words, I couldn't help but snort at his expression.

"So are we done here? Because I could really use a nap right now."

"Not so fast." The leader of the group stepped forward and pulled the blond behind him, "Explain to me these T-shirts you have on." Annabeth and I glanced down to the matching T-shirts we had on.

"Um what about them?" I asked looking at the agent.

"Well what exactly is Camp Half-Blood?"

"It's a summer camp."

"Can you explain the name and the logo on the T-shirt?"

"Can you explain the majority of business names and logos?" Annabeth challenged.

"This camp, is it nearby?"

"Well we don't even know where here is, so I can't answer that question accurately now can I?"

"Fine then, is it close to where we found you?"

Annabeth glared at the man for a several seconds before responding. "No."

The man smirked and leaned onto the table. "Well Annabeth what you claim is very contradicting to the information we gathered prior to this meeting. You claim it's a summer camp, but from all the records we have gathered the two of you have not gone to any summer camps, also there is no record of a Camp Half-Blood. Also we did some research and the term Half-blood refers to the term demigod which is used to describe the offspring of a god and human, the term is commonly used in Greek mythology. And the animal on your shirts is a Pegasus and creature from Greek mythology. And the fact that both of you have an unknown parent is rather interesting as well."

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing yet." He smirked pushing off the table, "We did some more research on your friend Miss Dare and saw that she had quite a few reports of seeing creatures that fit the descriptions of monsters in the Greek myths. And you know this may just be something you kids say these days, but several times I have heard you both say 'oh my gods' not god. Interesting right?" He wait for us to say something and when we didn't he continued.

"And you know Miss Chase I could have sworn that just before you put your knife to my throat that I heard you say 'We we're supposed to be at camp hours ago' and the way you said it made it seem like camp was close by. Care to explain?"

Annabeth remained silent and unmoving, and when the agent decided he wasn't going to get anything out of her, he sent us back to our cell.

"I'll let you gather your thoughts and we'll talk again later." He said as he began to close the door, but at the last second he popped his head in again, "Oh and one more thing try and stay out of each other's pants this time." And with that said he was gone.

I looked over at Annabeth she was leaning against the wall deep in thought; I walked over to her and pulled her into my chest. She just stood there for a while before she hugged me back.

"They know so much…" She mumbled as she ducked her head into the crook of my neck.

"Hey, it's okay we'll figure a way out of this." I said as I kissed her forehead. "Are we going to continue as planned or wait?"

"We need to leave; we can't let them figure out any more."

"I'm ready when you are."

She smiled and pecked me on the lips; she grabbed her hat out of her back pocket, "See you on the other side Percy." And she slipped the hat on and disappeared from sight.

I sighed and sat down against the wall. "Wonder how long it'll take them to notice that you're gone." I felt her sit down next to me, but I didn't turn my head to look knowing that I wouldn't see anything.

"I say give it a few minutes, it's not like they have much to do with their lives seeing as arresting two teenagers is their biggest feat."

And as if on cue the three agents came running into the room.

"Where is she!?" the leader demanded.

"Who?" I ask innocently.

"Your girlfriend the one you were making out with not even an hour ago!"

I looked around the room as if I just realized she wasn't there, "Huh. I have no idea where she is."

"Why you little—" he stepped forward as if he were going to grab me.

Right before he reached me I held up a hand motioning for him to stop.

"What?" He snapped.

I smirked, "I just wanted to let you know that you messed with the wrong teenagers." And right then Annabeth hit a pressure point on his neck causing him to pass out.

"What the—what did you do!?" the blond shouted at me.

I held my hands up in surrender, "I didn't touch him!"

"I'm going to beat you so hard—"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Wha—" he didn't get to finish his sentence. He doubled over as if he had just been kicked in the gut.

I walked up to him and bent down to be eye level with his doubled over figure. "Nobody messes with my girlfriend and gets away with it." I stood up and slammed his head into my knee effectively breaking his nose, when he reared back up I punched him for a perfect knock out.

"Whoa. You know your stuff man."

I looked over to see Brad casually leaning against the wall, and I laughed, "Yeah that tends to happen when you've been trained on how to fight people for four years."

"Yeah I would imagine so." He laughed, "But what exactly happened to him?" He said pointing to the leader of the group, "I didn't see you touch h—"

"Yeah that would've been me." Annabeth said as she reappeared next to him.

"Whoa! Where did you!? How did you!?"

"Oh thanks for giving me the hat, this would've never worked without it."

"Uh no problem…"

I chuckled, "Well we best be off, um what are you going to do about those two?" I said nodding towards the two unconscious agents.

"Don't worry I'll make sure all the records and information is destroyed, and I'll either convince them that it was all a dream, or convince the rest of the agency that they've gone mad and believe that the Greek gods still exist."

I nodded my head in agreement, "Well thanks again Brad we wouldn't have been able to do it without you." I said as I shook his hand.

I looked over at Annabeth, "Ready to go?"

"Hades yes. That was _way _too much excitement for one day."

I chuckled and followed her down the hall.

"You're stuff is by the exit! Third door on your right!" I heard Brad call after us.

And at long last Annabeth and I were out of the CIA compound.

\\\***/

"What do you mean we can't take the car!?"

"We can't take it! I don't want them tracking us again."

"But it's such a cool car! And I bet you it has gadgets!"

"The answer is no Percy."

"You mean we have to walk all the way to camp!?"

"Don't we usually?"Annabeth said while cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah but not after all that! You really expect me to walk all the way to camp when we just escaped CIA custody?"

"Yes." Annabeth said without hesitation.

"We don't even know where we are!" I insisted.

"Well we best get moving then shouldn't we?" She said as she shouldered her pack.

"But—"

"No buts! We were supposed to be at camp I don't even know how long ago! Everyone is probably worried sick!"

"Everyone except Clarisse you mean." Annabeth narrowed her eyes at me, "Okay fine!" I surrendered following after her. "But are you _sure _we can't take the car. I mean it is only fair considering they kidnapped us and everything."

"Percy…"

"Okay no car got it."

**Lexie: My gods! This is one freaking ass long chapter! 7,366 words! That's like four times my previous longest chapter! Honestly this could be an entire story in itself I actually might post this chapter as its own story later on. But I love stories like these! Stories where humans/the government discover the existence of the gods and everything so if you know any good stories like that or if you plan on writing one PLEASE tell me about them! I have one to suggest to you all. ****The Demigod Plan by MissAntelope. **

**So I really hope you guys liked this chapter I wrote it because so many of you loved the fact from the previous chapter. I apologize now if some of you didn't approve of the makeout/plotting scene I had in there, that was really descriptive of me and I usually don't do that, but I honestly couldn't think of another way for them to come up with a plan without getting caught. Please let me know what you think in a review!**

**Oh and I wanted to let you all know that from now on I will post the next topic of my chapters in the updates of the story ****Web Line**** so if you want to find out check out that story. And if you leave a review you have a good chance of me giving you a sneak peek.**

**133 DAYS, 21 HOURS, 23 MINUTES, 12 SECONDS until the House of Hades Release!**


	47. Pens

**Pens-**Both are in college

"Hey Annabeth can I borrow a pen? I lost mine again, and the one that I can't lose doesn't write it just kills stuff."

"Because you're asking to _borrow_ my pen does that mean I'm going to get it back when you're done using it, or am I most likely never going to see it again?" She said with an expectant look on her face.

"Umm…"

"That's what I thought." She said turning back to her work.

"Hey it's not my fault that you forget to get your pens back from me!"

"Well it's not my fault that you lose all of your writing utensils." She said while scribbling down something on her homework.

"That's not fair! I'm a teenage boy! We're cursed to lose those things!"

"That's like saying teenage girls are all obsessed with shoes."

"Aren't they?"

She looked up to glare at me, "Percy when have you ever known me to give a rats ass about shoes?"

"Well you're the exception to that rule."

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Clarisse, Piper, Hazel, Rachel, Katie, Reyna, all of my sisters, all of Clarisse's sisters, the Amaz—"

"Okay okay! You win! Now can I please borrow a pen? I promise I'll give it back."

"And what if you forget to give it back? What do I get?" She said smirking at me.

"Uhh…I don't know."

"Okay if you forget to give me back my pen I get to choose everything we watch for the rest of the month."

"But that means…"

"Documentaries, History Channel, Discovery Channel, National Geographic Channel; the list goes on."

"But it's the only second of the month! That means I'd have to put up with that for twenty-nine days!"

"Just don't forget to give me back my pen. Do we have a deal?" She said holding out her hand.

I tried to see what trick she had up her sleeve, but could find none, so I took her hand and shook it.

She smirked and tossed me a pen, "Here you go."

"Thanks…" I said and turned to go back to where I had laid out my work on the floor. "Do you have any idea how awkward it is to ask my friends at school for a pen when they know I always have a ballpoint pen in my pocket? I'm sure that every time I ask them they think "why don't you just use the one you have" but they don't know that it doesn't write!"

"On average, a pen can write approximately 45,000 words."

"Well you do you know how many words Riptide can write? Zero! I should really see if I could get Leo to customize Riptide so that it has two settings; writing mode and killing mode… Oh! And laser mode because George was right laser mode is the best mode on Hermes staff."

"Percy I don't think I would trust you with a pen that had a laser mode I mean considering what happened last time you tried something with a laser mode on it… I barely trust you with a pen that turns into a sword."

"First off I was not the one who caused the explosion it was a fire breathing giant, and we managed to kill him! Secondly, I have been using Riptide since I was twelve, and not once have I ever hurt myself changing it from different modes."

"What about that time when—"

"We agreed never to bring that up again."

"Can't imagine why." She said with a smirk.

"You know very well why."

"Which is exactly why I tease you about it every chance I get."

I shook my head and reluctantly continued my work. We worked in silence for several minutes, but it was only matter of time before my mind started to wander from my biology work.

"Why is it called a ballpoint pen? Why not just a pen?" I asked as I examined the pen in my hands.

I heard Annabeth groan from her spot on the couch, "There are multiple types of pens Percy, five main ones to be exact. Ballpoint, fountain, soft-tip, rolling-ball and specialty pens."

"Well what the difference between them? They're just pens."

"Exactly! They're just pens! So why do you care!?"

"Answer the question!"

She let out a frustrated groan. "Ballpoint pens have a tiny ball made of brass, steel, or tungsten carbide as their writing tip, a compartment called the ink reservoir holds the ink, and a narrow tube links the reservoir to the ball. They usually depend on gravity to bring the ink to the tip of the pen."

"I don't think Riptide has an ink reservoir, does that mean it's not a ballpoint pen?"

Annabeth gave me a look along the lines of _you've got to be kidding me _ and _I am going to hit you._

"Never mind."

"Fountain pens have a somewhat triangular writing point, called a nib, which is made of gold or stainless steel. A system of narrow tubes known as the feed carries the ink from the pen's reservoir to the nib. Fountain pens use a highly fluid ink."

"Oh are those the really fancy pens?"

"Yes Percy. Soft-tip pens have a felt-like writing tip and use fluid, brilliantly colored inks. The reservoir consists of a special synthetic material made up of many fibers. This type of reservoir, called a capillary reservoir, holds ink in much the same way that a sponge holds water."

"So in simpler terms a Sharpie Pen?"

"Yes… Now roller ball pens combine certain features of ball point and fountain pens. Like ballpoint pens, roller ball pens have a tiny ball that turns in a socket at their tip. But unlike ball points, roller ball pens use highly fluid inks, which allow them to write as smoothly as fountain pens."

"So pretty much if the ballpoint pen and fountain pen had a kid I'd be a roller ball pen."

"Again yes."

"Learn to keep it simple Annabeth. So what's the most common type of pen today?"

"If you ask me a question you're going to get in advanced terms. More than two billion pens are manufactured in the United States annually, but the ballpoint pen is the most common."

"That's a lot of pens…"

"Yes now use the one I gave you and finish your biology work!"

"Fine then." I grumbled and went back to doing my work. The next time the silence was interrupted it wasn't even my fault. The pair of us worked in silence for around fifteen minutes before Annabeth spoke.

"Percy!"

"Huh?" I looked over at her.

"You're chewing on my pen!"

It took me a few second to realize I was in fact chewing on the back of her pen. "Oops. Sorry…"

She narrowed her eyes at me, before sighing and letting her head fall against the arm of the couch. "At least you're not as bad as this teacher I had in high school. Mr. George. He was one of my language teachers; I don't even remember what language it was… Spanish maybe?"

"How many languages do you know exactly?"

"Let's just go with a lot and save ourselves the time. But anyways he practically ate the pens! It was disgusting! His pens would have bite marks all over the backs. I will never forget this one time in class a teacher came in while Mr. George was gone and said, 'You know when a pen belongs to Mr. George' after that he held up one of Mr. George's pens for the class to see, everyone burst out laughing."

"Wow that's pretty bad…doesn't mean I'm going to break my habit."

"Okay well this might change your mind; an average of 100 people choke to death on pens each year."

"Knowing my luck I would probably die from choking on a pen rather than be killed by a monster."

She smirked at my response. "Just don't chew on Riptide's cap because if that comes off you have a fairly good chance of cutting your head off."

"You said we would never speak of that again!"

She rolled her eyes "We spoke of it not even an hour ago."

I huffed and got to my feet, "I'm going to go run over to Starbucks you want anything?"

"Did you finish your work?" She asked without looking up from her textbook.

"Yes _mom_."

"I'll have my usual then." She said looking up to smile innocently at me.

"Got it, I'll be back in like twenty." I said stuffing my stuff into my pockets.

"Mhmm." She said reading her textbook again.

"Bye." I called as I walked out the door.

I had just gotten to the elevator at the end of the hallway when Annabeth burst out of the apartment.

"I get to control the TV for the rest of the month!"

"What!? Why!?"

"Check your pockets."

I did as she said, and found the pen I borrowed. "But that's not—"

She shook her head at me. "You shook on it."

"Stupid pen!" I shouted throwing it at her.

"Thank you." She said once she caught it, "And we're on the third floor Percy, you can take the stairs."

**Lexie: So several people requested a chapter for the choking fact, specifically ****converselover20204**** and I finally decide that I would. So the Mr. George part is actually based on a teacher I had this past year, so everything Annabeth said was a personal experience for me, but I dedicate that specific scene to two good friends of mine, you hopefully know who you are, that shared that specific class with me (hope you guys thought that was funny!)**

** I feel like there was something I really wanted to tell all of you, but I can't remember what it was… I'll probably remember as soon as I post this chapter. Oh I just remembered I am going to make the CIA chapter its own story and I'm really excited about it too so keep your eyes out for that. I'm open to suggestions on names, so please give me your ideas. **

**130 Days, 1 Hour, 3 Minutes, and 44 Seconds until House of Hades Release**


	48. NY Baseball

**New York Baseball:**

"You know I never really imagined you as a baseball fan." I said as I followed Annabeth from the concessions area.

She looked at me from over her shoulder and scoffed. "Puh-lease. I love the game; nothing beats a good baseball game."

"A good football game does." I coughed.

"I heard that." I grinned innocently at her; she just rolled her eyes at me in response.

"It's bad enough already that you prefer baseball to football," I began shaking my head in disapproval, "but I cannot believe you're a _Yankees _fan." I said in disgust.

"What did you think it was just a coincidence that my invisibility hat was a Yankee's cap?"

"Um yeah."

"My mother's not _entirely_ heartless; she took what I liked into consideration when she got it for me."

"She could've at least got you a hat from a decent team!"

"Oh what like the Mets?" She said motioning to the Mets jersey I was wearing. "I don't think so. The Mets were known as one of the worst teams in baseball for their first seven seasons."

I scowled at her. "Uh yeah, exactly like them."

"I don't think so. The Yankees have won twenty-seven World Series, the Mets have won two." She smirked crossing her arms over her chest, challenging me to have a comeback.

I scowled at her, "Oh yeah well how many of the Yankees players are in the Hall of Fame? The Mets have twelve."

She laughed. She out right laughed in my face when I said that. "Yankees have thirty-six." I choked on my soda when she said that.

"Thirty-six!?"

"Thirty-six." She stated matter of factly, "Oh and three of the twelve your team has played for the Yankees." She smirked at me.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope. I mean what do you expect we have some of baseball's most well known players on our team. I mean practically everyone knows who Babe Ruth is!"

"Stupid Yankees." I said as we took our seats in Yankee Stadium for the Mets versus Yankees game. "And it's such a stupid name!"

"And Mets isn't a stupid name!?" She snapped, "The Mets is just a shortened version of the team's foundation, the New York Metropolitan Baseball Club, Inc."

"Yes it's a stupid name! Yankees! That's what the British called us! I mean at least the Mets have several names they're known by. Skyliners, Burros, Continentals, Avengers, Jets and Islanders."

"And that's exactly why they're named the Yankees because the Brits called Americans them! At least our name has history unlike yours. The Yankees were originally known as the Highlanders for the first ten years the team existed. The name "Yankees" was a team adopted nickname, and it became their official team name in 1913."

"Whatever. Oh look the teams are coming out now!" I said as I stood up for the national anthem with Annabeth following suit.

"The Mets' uniforms are so ugly, that is just too much orange." She scoffed, her eyes then widened as if she we going into a state of shock. "Listen to me! I sound like a freaking daughter of Aphrodite!"

"Our camp shirts are that same color!" I protested.

"At least we don't have blue on our camp shirts! I'm sorry but how they coordinated those colors—" she shook her head, "It's just a big no."

"Well at least we have a logo that makes sense! I mean what the Hades does the Yankees' logo even mean!?"

"The Mets have the same cap insignia as the New York Giants! Same font and design! At least the Yankees' is original to sports! The Yankees' _NY_ logo was designed by Tiffany & Co. in 1877, for a fallen police officer. It was adopted as the team insignia in 1909."

"What are you talking about!? We don't have the same logo as the Giants!"

"I'm talking about the baseball team!"

"I think you've actually lost it this time Annabeth… the New York Giants is a football team."

"The New York Giants baseball team doesn't exist anymore! In 1957 they became the San Francisco Giants!"

"Really?"

"Yah. The Mets' colors were chosen to honor New York City's history of National League baseball; blue for the Brooklyn Dodgers, and orange for the New York Giants. In 1957 both teams moved to California and are now known as the Los Angeles Dodgers and the San Francisco Giants."

"Huh wow…. But ha! The Mets are commemorating part of New York's baseball history. Are the Yankees? I think not!"

"They're still unoriginal." She smirked sitting down again.

I narrowed my eyes at her and sat back down in my seat, I was about to argue that the Mets were not unoriginal when something on the field caught my attention.

"Hey it's Mr. Met!" I exclaimed as the humanoid mascot with a baseball head ran across the field.

"Mr. Met is believed to have been the first mascot in Major League Baseball to exist in human form, as opposed to artistically rendered. And I'll give the Mets this: they have a pretty good mascot. In fact Mr. Met is in the Mascot Hall of Fame, he's one of the eighteen that are in it."

I jumped up to my feet "Haha! Take that Yankees! The Mets' mascot is in the Hall of Fame and yours isn't!" I shouted out drawing the attention of several people.

I looked down at Annabeth who was covering her face in embarrassment. "My gods Percy the Yankees don't have a mascot!"

"Oh…umm." I looked around at the people staring at me and sat down awkwardly. "Well that's embarrassing." I said looking at my feet.

Annabeth giggled at my predicament. "I would imagine so."

"Oh shut up! Why didn't you tell me they didn't have a mascot!?"

She shrugged. "It's not my fault that my boyfriend is a Mets fan."

"It's just my luck that my girlfriend is a fan of one of the biggest rivals of my favorite team."

"It's not luck it's a coincidence. But if we can look past the fact that our parents have hated each other for thousands of years, I think we can look past our team choices."

"As long as you aren't an Atlanta Braves fan… _They _are the Mets' _biggest _rival." I said looking up at her.

She was trying to keep a straight face; she let out a quick chuckle, "Well…"

"Of course." I said putting my face in my hands; I could tell she was smirking.

"Don't you just love baseball!? Let's go Yankees!" She shouted as the first pitch of the game was served.

** Lexie: I never knew New York baseball facts would be so confusing! When I started writing this I figured it would be an easy little task. Nope I had to actually do a ton of research for this! And I only wrote this so I could get y****'all to do something! I knew I should have done Bubblegum instead! But oh well next time maybe!**

** Okay so now for the real reason I****'m here! I have written the first chapter of the CIA story! But I have a problem! I don****'t what the title should be! So I asked around got ideas and I now have a list of titles! But I need all of you to vote on the poll I posted on my profile! Choose your top two choices! I really want to post this story so PLEASE vote right after you finish reading!**

** So what****'s your favorite baseball team? I don****'t really watch baseball so I****'m just going to side with Annabeth and choose the Yankees.**

**House of Hades Release:**

**124 Days, 6 Hours, 22 Minutes, and 55 Seconds**


End file.
